Stolen Chariot
by killerninja123
Summary: Leo is dead meat: He was blamed for stealing Ares's war chariot and has to go on a quest with his girlfreind Lily Taylor, and his two friends Percy and Annabeth, but that's not the only problem.
1. Chapter 1

**Killerninja123: This is the sequal to the Crossdress Demigod! This is called the Stolen Chariot.**

**Summary: Leo is dead meat: He was blamed for stealing Ares's war chariot and has to go on a quest with his girlfreind Lily Taylor, and his two friends Percy and Annabeth, but that's not the only problem. He forgot his one year anniversary with Lily. What he's going to do? You'll see.**

**Characters maybe Oc. Not sure, but just in case.**

* * *

><p>A year later. . .<p>

Leo POV

It's been a year since Lily and I have dated. It was actually awsome! Lily cut her hair as a guy again and everyone kept on mistaking her as a guy (no surprised there). Also we get to go to the same school together, but it was a public school and not a borading, but who cares about that? Anyway the cool thing is that, Percy let me stay at his place for a while becaues his mom wants me to find a collage so I can live on my own. His mom is so cool. She makes blue food! Also Lily is staying at the same apartment, but in a different room. Her dog parent stay with her. Which is no surprise becaue her dad his always watching me everywhere when I'm with Lily. He's always protective. It's like I'm the bad guy and he's the good guy. You see Lily's dad and stepmom got turn into dogs after they were killed by Khione.

Anyway today was the last day of school and I was helping Lily packing so we can go to camp together and spend time with each other. Her dad was eyeing on me, while her stepmom was trying to push him away so he can leave us alone.

"Done." Lily said

I smiled, but something was wrong with her. She has that worry look on her face. I wonder what's wrong.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked

Lily shook her head. "It's just. . .there are a lot of wars this year."

I nodded. "You know countries. They can't stop fighting."

Lily nodded, but she was still bothered. Then I put my arm around her.

"Come on," I said. "Cheer up. We're going to Camp Half-Blood soon. Were going to spend a lot of time together."

Then on cue. Lily's dog dad Nathan came. He glared at me. Then Lily's stepmom, Rose came in and pulled him away. I gulped. He seriously does scare me.

Lily laugh. "Alright, let's go."

Then we went to the livingroom and saw Percy and his mother, Sally Jackson. She smiled at us. Mrs. Jackson is taking us to camp, even though Lily tried to protest about it, but after that she let Mrs. Jackson take us to camp. Mrs. Jackson always treat us like we were her own children. It's actually cool that she cares about us.

"Ready." She asked

"Yes, Mrs. Jackson." Lily replied

"Lily, how many times I have to tell you?" Mrs. Jackson asked. "Called me Sally."

"Sorry." Lily said as she smiled sheepishly. "I'm glad that your taking care of my parents during the summer, Thank you."

Mrs. Jackson grinned. "Well, they are your parents after all. Rose asked me to let her and Nathan stay with Paul and I during the summer, while your father started sulking in the corner for some reason. Besides, it's a good thing that they can eat human food or else it'll cost a lot of money to buy them dog food."

Lily chuckled. Then she held my hand. Percy, Lily, Mrs. Jackson, and I went to the car. There we saw Percy's stepfather, Paul Blofis. Percy and I called him Blowfish behind his back, but then Lily found out and threaten Percy and I not to do that again. Even after that we still call him Blowfish when Lily doesn't hear us. We went into the car and Paul started driving us to camp. We stop at the strawberry sign and we got out of the car.

"Thanks Mom, Paul." Percy said

"Anytime, dear." Mrs. Jackson said

We waved and then the car was gone. Then we started walking.

"Your mom is cool, Percy." Lily said

"I know." Percy said with a smile.

"Now you've graduated." Lily said. "What collage are you going?"

"NYU." Percy replied. "That way I can stay at home instead of going to a dorm."

"I can see why." I said. "Monsters might be in collage."

Then we heard a large sound. It came from the sky. We look up and saw a very giant bird. It was a vulture.

"Run!" Percy shouted

We ran. Percy got out his pen and uncapped it. There the pen change into a bronze sword. Lily took out her emerald green dagger from her belt. The gaint vulture came at us. Lily held out her hand. Then the vulture was pushed back in a massive force.

"Keep running!" Lily said. "Were almost there!"

She was right. We were almost ther. I can see the pine tree up ahead. Then the giant vulture came to us again. It tried to grab us by it's talons, but we dodge the attack by running into a different direction. I summon fire out of my hand. I look at Percy, he was alright. I look over to Lily, her arm was bleeding. It was a very large gash on her arm. I went pale. She must of cut herself when she dodge the bird, I thought. The bird came at me. I threw fire at it, but it just got more angier. The stupid bird clawed at me, but then it was pushed away. I saw Lily. She was breathing heavily. I was about to go to her, but then the vulture came and grab her from it's talons.

"Lily!" I shouted

Lily wiggled her arm out of the talon and stab it's feet with her dagger, Emerald. The vulture screech and then the bird drop Lily. Percy and I ran to catch her, but Lily tried to levitate herself from the fall, but the fall was a little bit too fast becaues the bird just threw her down. She landed on the ground hard. I was tence. As we got to her, Lily tried to get up. She flinched and held her ankle.

"Do you have any necter or ambrosia?" I asked Percy

Percy check his nag and shook his head. "I must of forgot it at my place."

I clench my fist. I look at my bag. I too don't have any ambrosia. I look at Lily's bag. I aigh in realived. She has necter and ambrosia, but there was little left. I fed her the necter that was left and then the amborisa. Lily's bleeding arm started healing. Lily started to get up, but she still flinched a little. Her ankle must of still hurt. Maybe it was a sprain now.

"I can run a little." Lily said. "but we need to run, now."

We nodded. I put Lily's arm around my neck and I put my other arm around her waist. Lily started to blush a little. I seriously like it when she blushes. It makes her cute. We tried to run, while Percy was next to us. We were almost there, but then the vulture came at us again. I was sick and tired of that bird. I let go of Lily. Liy tried to run as fast as she can. Percy tried to throw some rocks at the vulture to get it's attention, but it wasn't working. The bird wanted to rip me to shreds. Lily levitate the trees and threw it at the vulture, but the bird dodge it. That bird seriously wanted to kill me. Then I got an idea. A very crazy and life threatning idea.

"Lily levitate me on the vulture's back." I said

She looked at me as if I was crazy. "Are you crazy?"

"Yes, I am." I replied

She glared at me. This never gets old. She sigh. Then she lift her hand up and did her thing. She levitate me to the air. The vulture tried to get me, but Lily levitate me to dodge the bird. Then in a few seconds I was on it's back. I took a deep breath and pulled out a 300 pound hammer and a very white hot flaming wip. I ran up to the bird's head and use the hammer to smah it's head. After I smash the skull, the dead vulture was now falling to the ground. I use the white flaming wip. I tie the flaming wip aorund the dead bird's neck and tried to stire it softly to the ground, but it wasn't working. I thought I was a goner, but the dead bird started to float softly to the ground. I smiled. Thank the gods, it's Lily. As the dead bird landed softly on the ground. I jump off of the bird and went to Lily.

"Don't scare me like that!" She snapped. "You almost gave me a heart attack when the bird started falling and-"

Before she finished, I kissed her on the lips to shut her up. I was glad that she was okay.

"What about you?" I questioned her. "You almost fall to your death."

"Touche." Lily said. "but I would have save myself from the fall, but the gash on my arm hurt a lot and I couldn't concetntrate. It was hard to ignore the pain."

I nodded and check her wound. It was healing very slowly.

"Does your ankle still hurts?" I asked

"A little." Lily replied. "but it's almost healed."

I sigh in realived.

"At least you know what to do." Percy said. "but that was just too unexpected. I never seen that kind of monster before."

"Yeah." I agree with him.

Then we started walking faster just in case if more monsters come to us. In a few minutes we were at the pine tree. We went pass the tree and saw a camp with many cabins, winged horses, forges, vollyball court, basketball court, a blue house, a arena, and a canoe lake. Lily sigh in happiness. So did Percy and I. We're finally at Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Plz Review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Killerninja123: Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Leo POV<p>

As we walk down of Half-Blood Hill, Annabeth and Piper saw us. They had very worry looks on their faces. Piper saw Lily and then glared at me. I shook my head a little. Piper is being a little over protective sister, becaues after I told her about the first quest that Lily and I did together she started being over protective. I mean come on, Lily fell off the cliff, but at least she survive the fall.

"What happen?" Piper and Annabeth said the same time

Percy sigh. "When we got out of the car, a giant vulture came at us. It tried to kill us, but we dodge it's attacks. After we dodge the attack we got some cuts, but Lily had a very large gash on her arm. It stupid bird grabbed Lily, but she stab it's talon and then she fell hard on the ground. We fed her little ambrosia and necter left in her bag. Then Lily levitate Leo on the vulture and killed it."

Piper was still glaring at me. She had that _I going to kill you _look. Seriously even though Lily is kind, caring, innocent, with a big temper, and a very venumous mouth. Piper doesn't have to make a big deal of me dating her half sister. Then she turn to Lily.

"Lily come with me to the Apollo cabin, so they can heal you up." Piper said. "I'll take you there."

Annabeth nodded agreeing with Piper. "You too, Percy, you have some cuts on you. I'll tell Chiron that you three are here."

We nodded. Then Lily turn to me.

"I'll see you at dinner." she said. Lily kissed me on the cheek and left with Piper, Annabeth and Percy.

I smiled as Lily left, but I felt like I'm forgetting something. I wonder what is it? As I walk some of Lily's half siblings were here, even her half mortal sister Petunia Taylor, who is the decendant of Hecate like Lily. Some of the Aphrodite kids were saying "Lilo!" or "Lileo!" Everytime. It's driving Lily and I crazy everytime we hear that. I finally got to the Hepheastus cabin. I closed the door and I saw all of my half siblings, Jake, Harley, and everyone else that I'm too lazy to say their names.

"Hey, Leo." Jake said. "How's you and Lily?"

"Cool," I replied

"So what was your guy's first date?" Amy asked

"We went to a baseball game and that's it," I answered

"Huh-uh." Lewis smirked

Then my half sister, Emily got out a picture. My face turn red. There was a picture of Lily and I at the baseball game. The kissing cams were showing us, kissing and blushing the same time.

I growled. "Where did you get that?"

Jake smirked. "Leo, Leo, Leo. We got our resorces. We know everything. Besides, I can't believe the kissing cams went to you two."

I grumbled. Some siblings they are.

"Yo, Leo!" shouted a familar voice

I turn and saw Jason and Nico.

"Hey, guys what up?" I asked my friends

"Good." they both said

"Now, come on," Jason said. "We need to catch up."

I smiled. We met up with Percy and went into the arena. Percy told me that Lily is with Annabeth and Piper. He said that they were worrying about something. So right now they're at the Athena cabin. We sat down while we watch Percy's half brother, Tyson the cyclops with Mrs. O'Leary the hellhound, and Ella the very smart harpy.

"So did you see the picture that Emily showed you?" Jason smirked

I graoned. "Does everyone knows about this?"

"Yes." Percy replied

"How?"

"Leo, Annabeth and I were there." Percy explained. "We saw the kissing cams go to you guys and everyone was chanting: 'Kiss!' 'Kiss!' Then you two have no choise, but to kiss. Besides, you and Lily were enjoying it."

My face turned red. Okay that was true. I did enjoy kissing Lily at the game. I never thought that Percy and Annabeth saw that. It makes me want to punch them!

"Is that it?" I mumbled

"Do you want to know more of what we know?" Nico asked

I glared at him. My hand turned on fire.

"Well there is one time they you guys were making out-" Percy began to say, but he got interruppted.

"H-Hey, I saw Lily cut her hair as a guy again." Jason said changing the subject. Then the fire on my hand went out.

Nico nodded. "I almost mistaken her as a guy."

"Don't worry." I assued him. "Everyone mistakes her as a guy."

"What does the people in Goode High thinks of Lily?" Nico asked

"They thought she was a guy at first." I explained. "All the girls were hitting on her. One of the guys came and started to beat her up. Then after they started grabbing her by the shirt and started ripping it. Her shirt was torn off and everyone saw that she was a girl. Everyone was shocked of course. Then the princapal came and expelled those guys. After that I gave Lily my jacket so she can wear. Then I told everyone that she's my girlfriend."

"They must of thought that was wierd for you dating a crossdresser." Jason said

"That's what they thought at first." I siad. "but then after a while they got used to Lily being a crossdresser and me dating her."

"Was the looks on their faces pricless when they found out?" Nico asked with a smirk

I nodded.

"At least they didn't faint." Nico commet

I growled at him. "It's not funny!"

"Yes it was." Percy said. "After Lily was claimed last year, you fainted becaues you found out your friend is a girl."

The guys started to laugh. I glared at them. I was about to punch them until there dead, but then we heard the horn. It was dinner. Now that cooled my anger becaues I get to see Lily. We went to the mess hall. I saw Lily talking to Piper. They both have that worried and conern look on their faces. I look over to the Athena table, even Annabeth has that same look. I wonder what they were talking about? I thought. It must be important. I sat at the Hepheastus table with my siblings. They kept on bringing up what they know about Lily and I. Seriously if I hear one more thing about me making out with Lily, I will strangle them one by one!

I went over to the bon fire to throw some offerings for the gods. I seriously don't want to her another word about it. What's the big deal? When I got to the bon fire I saw Lily. Now this day just gets better and better, I thought. I dump some of my food in the fire and I quietly went to Lily.

"Hey." I whisper to her.

Lily squeaked a little. She turn around and glared at me. I started chuckling. She is so easy to scare.

"How many time did I told you not to scare me?" Lily questioned

"Sorry, but I can't help it." I said

Lily smiled. "I'll save you a seat at the campfire, after dinner. I really want to tell you something important."

"Is it good or bad?" I asked

"Good."

"Do you want to walk me back to the Aphrodite table?" Lily asked as she blushes

"Why, yes Lily-Flower, I will." I said

Lily giggled. I knew Lily never giggled before. She started to giggled a little when we started dating. I don't mind about her giggling as long as she's being herself. We turn around and then we heard a very loud voice.

"LEO VALDEZ!" shouted a very powerful voice

Lily and I turn around. There I saw a guy in the fire. The guy was wearing black jeans, combat boots, a leather duster, and muscle shirt with a bulletproof vest, and an iron padlock necklace. He wears red tinted wraparound sunglasses. Under his sunglasses you can see red dim eyes. He also has a hunting knife strapped to his thigh and an aluminum baseball bat, including a two handed broadsword and a shotgun.

"Is that. . ." Lily said hesitatly

"Yep," I said. "It's Ares the god of war."

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Review Plz!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Killerninja123: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Leo POV<p>

"What are you going here, Ares?" Percy shouted as he got up from his seat.

"Shut up, Jackson!" Ares shouted back. "I'm I don't want to talk to you!"

Percy glared at Ares and then he sat down. Ares turn to me. He glared at me as if he wants to see me inside out.

"Valdez, where is it?" Ares shouted at me

"Where's what?" I asked

"Don't play dumb with me!" Ares snarled. "Where is it?"

"I don't know what are you talking about!" I said

"My war chariot!" Ares snapped. "Where is my war chariot?"

"Why do you think I have it?" I questioned him. Seriously what do I want to do with a war chariot? I thought.

"Becaues, your Fire-Head daddy and his cyclops made my war chariot." Ares explained in annoyence. "Since it's gone, I know that either you or Old Fur Face has it."

"Why would my dad want a war chariot?"

"Are you that stupid?" Ares barked. "Your Tin-Man dad hates my guts for having his wife as my girlfriend!

I rubbed my head. I know about the story when Hepheastus caught Ares and Ahprodite in a golden net, but I guess that's when Hepheastus started to hate Ares, but why would he want a war chariot? I mean Hepheastus is always in volcanos making weapons and everything else of what he wants. Besides Hepheastus doesn't like to be around with organic life forms that much.

"Look, I don't have your chariot." I said. "I mean why would I want a stupid, thousand year old-"

Before I could finish Lily step in.

"Lord Ares." Lily said. "When did you realized your chariot was missing?"

"Your, Aphrodite's crossdressing daughter aren't you?" Ares asked. "The one that defeat Khione."

"I was there too." I muttered, but Lily hush me up.

"Yes, sir." Lily replied

"Well, you see, Taylor." Ares explained. "I realized that my chariot was missing in the begining of September."

"That's when the wars started around the counties." Annabeth mentioned

Then everyone started muttering. I can understand why Lily was worrying about the war in the countries now. She was thinking that something was wrong.

Ares nodded. "That's right. I was angery that someone took my chariot, so I asked every gods and goddesses. I was a pain to asked them all, but none of them have it until I went to Hepheastus. I knew that the guy harted me every since. I knew that he might be the one that stole my chariot. So I told Hepheastus that he stole my chariot. The ugly guy protested that he hadn't touch it for a long time, but I didn't believe him. Ever since he tried to himulated me and my girlfriend in front of the gods, I will get my revenge. Now he has my chariot he won't even confess about it!"

"But Lord Mars, do you have any proof?" Jason asked

"I will get my proof." Ares replied. "I know I will! Hepheastus _is _the one that stole my chariot along with his son!"

Then Ares pointed at me. "That's why I send my vulture at Flammer kid here."

"You almost killed us!" I shouted

"I was trying to kill you, not Seaweed's son and Aphrodite's daughter." Ares said in annoyence. "After that Aphrodite yelled at me for almost killing her daughter. I didn't even mean to. Now she's not talking to me. It's been like hours and hours already! Even Hecate is yelling at me for almost kill her great-great-great-great, oh whatever, her granddaughter. Plus you kill my bird!"

"I didn't know it was your bird!" I protested. "How am I supposed to know?"

"Um, Leo the vulture is Ares's symbol of war." Lily whisper to me.

I made the "Ooohhh." sound out of my mouth. I forgot about that. I should pay attention about the symbols of the gods or else I don't know about it.

"Anyway." Ares said coming back to the topic. "You, Leo Valdez, you will give me back my chariot on the summer solstice or else I will destory you! And hurry up! I want my war chariot back!"

"But I don't have your stupid chariot!" I protested

Ares glared at me angerly. Then he disappeared. The the bon fire went back to normal. Everyone started talking at once. The Ares kids were glaring at me, including Clarrise. Which this is bad becaues she can beta me up any minute. I seriously hate my life now. I just got a girlfreind and a happy life and now this happens. Why does everyone picks on the funny kid? I mean I am funny, but I never stole anything in my life. . .well maybe Lily's Ipod, but I was curious becaues this is when before I knew she was a girl. So I stole it and wonder why a guy likes love songs that are by David Archuleta. Which it was the song by him called 'In This Moment' that we danced last year after I gave her the green necklace that I made only for her becaues Lily was going to leave to study abroad in England, but she didn't becaues I stop her from leaving and we had out first kiss in public. Plus I told her how I feel.

"SILENCE!" Chiron shouted.

Then everyone was quiet and looked at Chiron. He too was worried about this.

"We will discuss this later!" Chiron said. "Everoyne continue to eat your dinner. After the campfire sing-along the head counsulars and I will have a meeting!"

Then everyone continue eating. Some people were eyeing on me as if I'm going to steal something. I seriously didn't even stole anything. Why would they blame me and my dad?

"Don't worry." Lily said. "I believe that you didn't steal anything, but this is just too wierd."

"Yeah." I said agreeing with her.

I took Lily back to her table and I sat down with the rest of my siblings. They too were wondering the same thing. This is just wierd, but whoever did stole Ares's chariot is someone that must of hate Ares and Hepheastus a lot. I clench my fist as I slowly ate my food. I will get that chariot back to Ares.

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Plz Review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Killerninj123: Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Lily POV<p>

I'm starting to hate Ares every minute. That guy sends his stupid bird and tried to kill my boyfriend! Plus I almost got killed by that bird. After dinner I waited for Leo at the exit of the mess hall. He was still down about what happen tonight. He held my hand. I knew he needed some comfort.

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked making sure.

Leo nodded. He didn't even say anything after what happen. We went to the campfire. All of the Ares kids were glaring at him. We sat down with our friends. I look at Annabeth and Piper. So we were right of what's going on. You see starting September when the wars started I contact Piper and Annabeth about it. They were curious about too. So during the school breaks, when Piper and Annabeth started to visit, I talk to them about it. You know it's kind of like a girls' night out, but talking about the gods and stuff. We talk about it and then we started to send some letters, e-mails, and Iris-message about what's happening around the world.

At the campfire, everyone was kind of quiet. The fire goes higher and brighter from our emotions and right now our emotions are down. Mr. D went to the Big house so he doesn't have to hear out horrible singing. Which it offended the Apollo kids. After the campfire, the counsulars went to the Big House while everyone went to their cabins to go to bed. I too came along to the meeting becaues Piper made me her subsitude conuslar just in case. So that means I get to come in meetings which it's a good thing.

As we went into the Big house all the counsulars are talking at once. Mr. D was setting up drinks and snacks. He kept on doing wine, but Chiron reminded him of his restrcition, which he turn the wine to diet coke. No one didn't even touch the drinks at all. Leo and I sat down on the couch. Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Nico, Ellie, and Rachel the oracle sat with us.

"Hey, guys." I siad

"This is just too wierd." Percy said. "First Zeus's master bolt, Hades's helm of darkness, and now Ares's war chariot gets stolen again."

"Again?" I asked

Percy started to explained me that Ares's chariot was stolen from his immortable sons. He and Clarrise got the chariot back on time before Ares found out what happen. I got to say that's pretty impressive that Percy and Clarrise worked together. Then Chiron came. He stomp his hoove on the ground. Everyone was quiet and they sat down anywhere that is open.

"Today at dinner," Chiron said. "Ares came and blamed Leo for stealing his war chariot."

"But I never stole the chariot!" Leo protested.

"Patcients child, let me finish." Chrion said and he continue. "Now since the war chariot is indeed stolen, but if it's not by Leo, but who? Rachel some here and Leo step forward. You must seek the riddles of our oracle."

Leo got up from the couch and went up to Rachel. Then green smoke started to come aorund her. I had the shiveres. I remember my experience from the green smoke last year. It wasn't fun. Rachel said the prophecy to me unexpected. Then the prophecy came as if three Rachels were talking the same time:

_The fire, magic dove, owl, and water must go south,_

_You will find a decendant that will help you out,_

_You will go west by feelling the goddess's wrath,_

_You will find a helper in your path,_

_You must find the monster in the crest of night,_

_Death shall unleash with her full light,_

_You will retrieve the item that was stolen,_

After the prophecy, everything was quiet. I was tence about the prophecy, even the last part. I was shivering. Not becaues it's not cold in here, but something about death being unleash. Now that's something to be worry about. Leo sat down on the couch. I held his hand. This is seriously not good.

"Now, we know what you must do, Leo." Chiron said. "Leo would you take the quest."

"Yes." Leo replied in a grave voice.

Chiron nodded. "Now the prophecy said magic dove, owl, and water. it must be someone in here."

"What about Lily, Annabeth, and Percy?" Jason asked. "I mean Lily has magical powers and her mother's symbol is a dove, Annabeth is the owl becaues her mother's symbol is wisdom, and Percy is the water becaues that's Neptune's powers."

"He's right." Piper said. "It does makes sence."

"But they had to go south." Lou Ellen said. "So that means they have to go down on New York."

"Also a decendant will help them out." Will said. "but the question is who is the decendant?"

"I don't know," Annabeth said. "The prophecy said a help will help us out. I wonder who that is."

"We'll find out in the quest." Leo said. "Chiron I will do this quest. Lily, Percy, and Annabeth will join me. I know it's against the ancient laws to only have to acompanies, but the prophecy did say that I need three friends to come with me."

Chiron sigh. "Alright then. You, Leo, Lily, Percy, and Annabeth will go on a quest to get Ares's war chariot back. You four will go tommorrow early in the morning."

We nodded and then everyone started to go back to their cabins. Leo walked with me back to my cabin. He was still down about what happen. I wish I can do something to make him feel better.

"Don't worry, we'll get that chariot back." I said.

"I hope so." Leo said sadly, but then his mood changes. "At least you'll be with me."

I laugh. We were now in front of my cabin. Piper was in there already. She's either watching this or maybe asleep already. I kissed Leo goodnight. That seems to cheer up his mood up.

"Oh I almost forgot to tell you." I siad remembering of what I'm supposed to tell him at the campfire.

"What?" Leo asked

I look at him. Did he forgot? I thought.

"Our anniversary." I replied. "I told you last month, that in the summer we'll have our anniversary here. I'm planning to have it at the beach or the mess hall. Also I got you a nice pressent. I'll give it to you after the quest."

Before Leo could answer, I heard a voice in my cabin.

"Lily, it's getting late!" Piper called.

"Coming!" I called back and I turn to Leo. "I'll see you tommorow."

I gave him one last kiss on the cheek and then I went into my cabin.

* * *

><p>Leo POV<p>

As Lily went into her cabin, I was forzen solid. My eyes went into a shock and horror state. I felt like my soul just came out of my body just for torture. Why is everything in my life sucks! First Hera as my phyico babysitter, Ares blamed me that I stole his war chariot, but I didn't, and now I forgot the most important part of dating!

"I am so dead." I said to myself

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Plz Review!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Killerninja123: Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Leo POV<p>

I hate myself already! I can't believe I forgot about our anniversary! Lily is going to kill me! No, no murdered me and danced on my grave! What am I going to do? I don't know what to do! First I have to find that stupid chariot and now I have to get Lily a anniversary pressent! I need some advice. Then I saw Percy, Nico, and Jason. I sigh in relived. They can help me!

"Yo guys!" I called to them.

They turn and smiled.

"Hey, Leo." Nico said.

"Shouldn't you get some sleep for your quest?" Jason asked

"Yes, but I need help." I said then I whisper. "I need dating advice."

Percy nodded. He was the guy who dated longer than all of us.

"Come to my cabin." Percy sauid. "We have a lot to talk about."

We went into his cabin. There we saw Tyson sleeping as on his bunk. We sat on the floor and Percy turn on the lamp. I got out a screwdriver to fiddle around. I'm seriously going to get yelled at by Lily when she finds out that I forgot about our anniversary.

"Okay, so what's the problem?" Percy asked

"I forgot our anniversary." I replied. "Lily told me about it before she went to her cabin."

"Leo, she told you last month about it!" Percy cried.

"I know, but I forgot." I said

"How can you forget?" Nico asked

"Well I was too happy that I got myself a girldfriend." I explained. "and I kind of forget about things."

Jason put his palm in his face. "Leo, why can you be so stupid sometimes?"

"Hey, it was my first time dating!" I protested

"He does have a point." Percy said. "I was nervous and happy that I started dating Annabeth."

"Anyway." Jason siad. "You should lie to Lily about that you remember your anniversary."

"What?" I shouted. "I'm not going to lie to her! She'll kill my guts out!"

"Also you need to get her a pressent fast." Percy said. "How about a watch?"

"Come on, Leo." Nico siad. "It works everytime."

"How would you know? Did you guys ever forgot your guy's anniversary?" I asked

Then all of them were silent. They started to shivered as if it was a bad memory. I sigh. I guess they did forgot about their own anniversary and they yelled at me for forgetting mine.

"You guys forgot didn't you?" I guessed

The guys nodded.

"Can one of you guys tell me your stories?" I asked with a smirk

"I will." Percy said and then he began his story. "It was our one month anniversary. Annabeth was excited about it. I completly forgot about it. So I lied to her that I remember. I tried to find her a prefect gift in two hours. I tried every jewlery store there is. Then I found a perfect one. It was a owl necklace. After I bought the necklace, Annabeth saw me at the mall. She was seriously pissed about it. Then I started running."

Nico started laughing as if he remebers this event.

"Anyway," Percy conitune. "I hide everywhere I can go. Camp Half-Blood, in my cabin, the Underworld, and everywhere that is safe, but that didn't work. Annabeth knows me seriously well that she knows where I am. So the last place I hide was in my dad's palace. I knew that she couldn't find me here, but she did. Annabeth started to beat me up, but then I told her that I'm sorry and begged on my knees. She finally forgiven me and then I gave her the necklace. She liked it and forced me to swore on River Styx to never forget about our anniversary. Right now I never forget about our anniversary."

"Now Jason it's your turn." Nico said smirking at him.

"Fine." Jaosn grumbled and then he started his story. "After the battle and all. Piper and I were dating. It was cool. We get to hang out a lot 'cause she lives in L.A. I met her dad, he kind of likes me. Anyway Piper told me about our anniversary that she told me about after I met her dad, but I forgot about that. So I tried to find her the perfect pressent fo her. I went to every mall and store there is. Then one day when I was finding her the pressent she saw me. I told her the truth and Piper got seriously mad at me. So then I ran for my life. I went to Camp Jupitor and told Frank to hide me from Piper. I explained to him what happen and he hid me in the tunnels that Hazel found. Then Piper came in Camp Jupitor and told Reyna about what happen. She too, got angery with me. They found me in the tunnel and Piper use her charmspeak on me. She forced me to tell her why I didn't told her the truth. I told her everything and she and Reyna beat me up. After that I told her that I was sorry. Piper didn't talk to me for a week. So then I bought her a pressent and gave it too her. After I gave her the pressent she wants me to promise never forget again. I made that promise and now I still remember our anniversary."

"Now, Nico it's your turn." Percy and Jason said the same time. They were both smirking at him.

Nico's face darken. "I'll make this short."

"Fine then." Percy said smirking at him

"I forgot my anniversary." Nico began. "I lied to Ellie about it. I tried to get her a nice Underworld pressent. She found out. I ran all over the graveyards, but she was on to my tail. I went to the Underworld and hoped my father can block the entrance, but he wouldn't. He and Persephone wanted to see me get toture by my own girlfriend. So they were watching me as if I was a T.V show. Ellie came and started to beat me up in front of everyone. The ghosts and skeletons were cheering. Even my father and step mother were cheering too. Then Ellie took me to the River Styx and threaten to put me in the water, if I told her the truth. I told her the truth and she didn't put me in the water. I apologized to her and I swore on River Styx that I would never forget about our anniversary. Then after that we celebrate our anniversary."

"I'm dead meat." I siad. "You guys think lying works everytime? Look what happen to you guys!"

"But that was us!" Nico exclaimed. "Besides you mgiht be able to pull it off!"

"Just lie to her about." Percy said assured. "and if she founds out and started to beat you up, just explained to her why you forgot."

"I don't think I can lie to her." I said. "What if she breaks up with me?"

"Lily won't do that." Nico said. "but just listen to us."

"I don't think I don't want to." I whined

"Well if you can't lie to her, then make her a present." Jason said. "Make her something useful."

I nodded and started to yawn.

"I'll see you guys tommorrow." I said.

I went out of Percy's cabin and I went to the Hepheastus cabin. All of my half siblings were asleep. I crash on my bed. I stare at the cieling for a moment thinking what to do. I don't know what to think. then I got an idea for Lily's anniversary present. I smiled and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Review Plz!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Killerninja123: Hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Leo POV<p>

I woke up. It was early in the morning. I got change and my siblings help me pack. I went to the forges and got some items for Lily's anniversary pressent that I will make for her during the trip. I hope I get to finish it on time. I get to make her necklace on time before she left. Jake handed me my backpack and then I went up on Half-Blood Hill. There I saw Annabeth, Percy, and Lily. My heart raced when I saw Lily. She was wearing a Camp Half-Blood orange T-shirt, a unzipped green jacket over the orange t-shirt, black jeans, and black shoes. Her dagger Emerald hung by her side. She looked really great, while Percy and Annabeth wore just in the orange camp t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Hi, Leo." Lily said

She gave me a hig and held my hand. I can feel myself blushing. Annabeth and Percy started snickering at me. I clench my fist. I'm seriously going to beat them up. The Chiron came. He was wearing a brown suit. Plus he was in his wheelchair form.

"You four must be careful." he said. "I think it is the best way to travel is by foot or by car. You'll never know when a monster is going to be after you. Make sure you get there saftly."

"Yes, Chiron." The four of us said

Chiron nodded and then we went out of the camp and go to the mortal world. I don't mind walking as long as no ne is after us. Lily was looking at the map. She was tracing her fingers on the paper to New York to Florida.

"Maybe that's what the prophecy ment." Lily said under her breath

I frown. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing." Lily said. "I was just wondering that's all."

I nodded. We traveled for five miles or more. I don't know, but it felt like five miles. We finally got to a us this time. At least there was no monsters or else that'll be bad like last time. After that we were at New Jersey.

"We should rest for a while." Annabeth said. "The we'll get going."

We ate some lunch that Lily and Annabeth packed. Then after that we looked at the map. We were still confused about the prophecy when it said that we have to go south. I still wonder what was that about.

"So where should we go first?" Percy asked

"We should stop at Florida." Lily said.

"Florida?" Annabeth questioned her

"The prophecy did say go south right?" Lily explained. "So Florida is the best option."

I nodded. "It does make sence."

"Lily's right," Percy said. "Florida is in the south, so that's where we can go."

Annabeth nodded. Then she looked at the sky. It was still noon. We've been walking since early in the morning.

"Let's go." Annabeth said. "We already got this far. We have a long way to go."

We nodded and then we kept on going. We were going deeper and deeper into the forest in New Jersey. It's been like three hours and I'm already tired. Then up ahead we saw a house full of stautes. Annabeth and Percy went pale. I knew this is bad.

"What is it, Annabeth?" Lily asked

"We have to pass that house, quietly." She siad. "We don't want her to hear us."

"Who her?" I asked

"Just listen to us and be quiet." Precy said. "she's dangerous."

"If she she sees us, close your eyes or look away right away." Annabeth added

Lily and I nodded. I think I know who are they talking about. We went to the house. Annabeth, Percy, Lily, and I pulled out our weapons just in case. We kept on seeing stautes of peopel, but their faces looked like they saw something horrible. We took a peak in the house. There we saw a colorful bird that was closeing it's eyes. It was in a cage. Lily gasped and started crying. I look at her. I wonder if she knows that bird.

"Come on," I whisper to her. "We have to keep going."

Lily nodded. We pass the door and then we heard the door flew open. In the shadow we saw a snakey hair woman and the bird that was in the cage. I breath rapidly. I dare not to look. Even Lily wasn't looking at the woman. So that's who Annabeth and Percy were talking about. I thought. I should pay attention more about Greek monsters.

"Well, well." the woman said. "Percy, it's good to see you again. I see you have that daughter of athena with you. Also you have two new friends with you."

"Leave us alone, Medusa!" Percy said.

"I wish I could, but I couldn't." Medusa siad

"What's with the bird?" Annabeth asked

"This bird is a phoenix." Medusa explained. "I got it from an old mad who was a decendant from a goddess. He got away from me before I can turn him to stone, but he left his phoenix behind. So I've been using his pheonix to make myself beautiful again."

"Phoeniz tears." Lily said

"That's right." Medusa said

I look at Lily. She was using her dagger to see the woman's reflection. I saw the reflection. Wow, Medusa is ugly. More uglier than Hepheastus. I look at her dagger and she was seeing the relfection of the little phoenix bird. I don't why the bird is improtant to her, but we got to get that bird free. Then I look at Percy and Annabeth. Their eyes were shut. Then they change at Medusa. I reached for my toolbelt and got out a mirror. Lily use her dagger as a mirror. It's a good thing that I use the jewel emerald for her dagger, I thought. It was hard running backwards, but it was worth it. I while I was running backwards I found a polish diamonds. I grab two and hand them to Percy and Annabeth so that way they won't have to close their eyes.

I tried not to look at Medusa. I looked into the mirror and saw Lily was trying to get the little phoenix bird. I clench my fist. I don't want her to get hurt by the monster. Lily finally got to the cage and the bird hop on her plam. She slowly close her hand so she won't hurt the bird. Then behind her Medusa came and grab her by the throut. The good thing that Lily closed her eyes right away.

"Ahh, Daughter of Aphrodite and decedant of Hecate." Medusa mused. "Hmm, you are a valuable prize. Now open your eyes so I can see your beautiful green eye."

"N-No." Lily croaked

Then Percy and Annabeth went after Medusa. I thought this would be the end of her, but I was so wrong. She had back up. Her back up was her sisters.

"Son of Neptune, your ours now!" said the first one

"It's son of Poseidon you dimwit!" the second one snapped

"Son of Poseidon, it's good to see you again." the first one said

"Now open your eyes so we can destory the daughter of Athena." the second one siad

"Yeah, right why would I do that?" Percy said

I took a deep breath. I'm not sure if I could do that. I knew in the myths, Perseus cut of her head. I look at Lily, Medusa was cokeing her. I don't want that. My hand burst on fire and I took out a sword out of my toolbelt. The fire in my hands swirled around the blade. I smirked. This is going to be good. I charge backwards at Medusa. I was now behind her. I was hopeing the she won't notice me, but I was wrong again. I seriously hate it when I'm wrong. She let go of Lily and grab my neck. I closed my eyes. I seriously hate this now.

"What are you going to do now mortal?" She sneered. "Now open your eyes so you can do my staute!"

"No!" I shouted

Then I swing my flaming sword and I heard a _slice! _Then I felt the hand disappearing like sand. I open my eyes and look into the mirror just in case. I saw Medusa's sister turning into dusk. Their life sorces is Medusa. Annabeth and Percy colapes on the ground. Annabeth walk over to the head and wrap it around it with a piece of cloth.

"It's a spoil of war." She explained. "You can still use the head."

I nodded and I walked over to Lily. She was not hurt, but the phoenix bird was dancing on her plam.

"Don't scare me like that." I said

"Sorry." Lily apologized.

I helped Lily up. The bird was flying freely around her. The bird seemed to like her for some reason. Then the bird burst into fire. The fire disappeared. Now the bird is a large red colorful bird. My mouth drop open. Even Percy did the same thing. The bird chirped to Lily. She nodded and turn to us

"The phoenix's name is Primrose." Lily explained. "We need to take her back to her master. She lives in Florida. She can take us there, but we have to be very careful about the sky. We don't know what might be out there."

Lily climbed on the bird. I followed her and did the same thing. I sat on the bird and wrap my arms around her waist. I saw Lily's face burning up scarelet red. I chuckled, then Lily elbow me in the gut. I chuckled some more. She is seriously cute when she blushes. Then Annabeth and Percy went on borad the gaint phoenix.

"You know where to go, Primrose." Lily said

Then with one flap the large red phoenix began to fly.

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Plz Review!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Killerninja123: Enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p>Leo POV<p>

The phoenix Primrose flew into the air. The bird was flying in a very good speed. We didn't even ran in to any monsters that has wings.

"So where are we going?" Percy asked

Lily rolled her eyes. "Florida."

"Do you know who's Primrose's master is?" Annabeth asked

Lily didn't answer. I knew she can use telepathy to talk or read people's thought. I wonder if she does knew the bird's master, I thought. While we were up in the air, we ate dinner. It was kind of wierd eating food on the bird's back, but Lily fed the bird with some bird seeds. Then the bird was flying down. I look and saw that we were going to land in the forest. It has a lot of flowers, so I guess we might be here in Florida. We landed on the ground. Lily looked around to see where to go.

"This way," she said pointing to the west.

"Are you sure?" Annabeth asked

Lily nodded. "Yeah, I've been to Florida once. I remember these woods."

"Can we just get going." Percy said. "This forest is creepying me out."

"It's always creepy at night." Lily explained

"Thanks a lot." Percy grumbled

We followed her and the bird. They knew exactly where to go. Then in the distance we saw a cottage. It had a Greek symbol on it's door. It also had a Greek writing on the door. I don't know what it says becaues it was too dark out here.

"Fianlly." Lily said. "Come on, we just need to get to that house. That's where her master lives."

"How come Primrose's master lives in a forest?" I asked

"It reminds him of his home in England." Lily explained.

"How did you know that?" Annabeth asked

"I have telepathy," Lily explained. "I get to read or talk into anyone's thoughts."

"He used to live in England and he moved here?" Percy asked

"Yep," Lily replied. "Primrose told me that he likes it here, than in England. He knows about that the gods are real and all. He's a mythologist."

"When did he knew about the gods?" Annabeth asked

Lily turn to Primrose and nodded. "He always knew."

We took one step and heard a loud noise. We turn around and saw a guy that was wearing underwear and has a head of a bull. Now this day just gets better and better, I thought.

"Great." Percy whisper to himself. "First Medusa and now him. What else can go wrong? Everything!"

I knew what the monster was. It was the Minotaur. The bull dude glare at Percy. His nostrols flare. I knew he wants to kill Percy becaues Percy defeated him twice. First when Percy didn't know he was a half-blood and second was in the Second Titan War. Now this might be the third time that Percy will defeat him. If not, then that's bad. We started running to the house.

"Don't run to the house." Lily said. "Run in different directions."

"Why?" Percy asked

"I don't want Primrose's master to get hurt!" Lily shouted. "It'll be my fault!"

"She does have a point." I siad

We spread out in different directions. Lily and the phoenix, Primrose went with Annabeth, while I went with Percy. We shouted at the Minotaur to get his attention. The Minotaur looked at the girls and then us. It doesn't know where to start to attack us.

"Do you have a plan?" I asked Percy

Percy nodded. "While the girls are getting his attention. We need to jump on his back and rip out one or both of his horns. Then we use the horn to stab him."

I nodded. It does seem like a good plan.

"OI! Over here, cow head!" Lily shouted

If I wasn't mistaken, her voice kind of sounded like British. A British accent. I shook my head. It must be my imagination. The Minotaur looked at Lily and glared at her. Then he started running to her. Percy and I ran after him. Percy and I got on his back. The Minotaur stop and tried to shake us off. Then he shook us too hard and we slip off of his back. I landed on the ground, while the Minotaur has Percy by his right ankle. Now that's not good.

"Do something!" Percy shouted.

Then the minotaur clench his fist and aimed at Percy, but Percy dodge the attack by going up and stabbing stabbing the Minotaur on his other hand, which he still didn't let go even after Percy stab his hand.

"What?" I asked

"Anything!" Percy yelled and dodge again. "Hurry up!"

I took a deep breath and build a rope out of fire. I spin the firy rope and thre it at the Minotaur and caught his horn. I pulled the rope and the Minotaur screamed in pain. He drop Percy and I threw the horn at the monster. It was a perfect aim. It went into his gut. The Minotaur screamed in agony and fell to the ground. Then it started to disinagrated.

"Thanks, Leo." Percy said

"Don't mention it." I siad

Then Lily and Annabeth ran to us. Primrose was on Lily's shoulder. The girls faces were pale as they saw us fighting the monster. Annabeth gave Percy a pat on the back, while Lily punched my arm and hugged me. The punch on the arm didn't hurt, but I do like the hug though.

"We need to hurry." Lily said. "Or else more monsters might come."

We nodded and then we went up to the house. It was still dark and I still can't see the Greek writing on the door. Lily pound on the door.

"Coming, coming!" shouted a British guy. "Who is this?"

Then Primrose made a loud chirp for her master to hear. Then the door open. There we saw a man in his late fifties. He has dark, black, brown hair, and bright green eyes like Lily's. Their eyes almost looked identical. He looked like Lily's dad in the picture that I saw last year in out quest at her house, but this guy is much older. Lily's dad is like in his thirties. This is kind of wierd becaues how can this guy kind of looked like Lily's father?

"Ahh, Lily it good to see you again and you save Primrose! Oh I miss her so much!" he said. "How's my favorite granddaughter doing?"

My mouth drop open. Even Percy and Annabeth was shock too. Primrose's master that Lily was talking about is her grandfather? That means he's the decendant of Hecate! How come she didn't tell me this?

"Your grandfather is. . ." Annabeth started to say, but then she stayed silent

"Guys this is my grandfather, William Taylor, the famous mythologist." Lily said and gave us a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Review Plz!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Killerninja123: Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Leo POV<p>

"Oh, so this is your friends, Lily." William Taylor said. "Now, come in, come in. We don't want any monsters coming, don't we?"

"Your British?" I asked her as we went inside the house.

Lily sigh. "Leo, I already told you that I'm half British."

"When?"

"I told you after we met." Lily explained. "I was telling you about myself, but you were ignoring me."

"Oh." I said and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

Lily smiled. "It's alright. I already forgiven you."

"So do you have a British accent?"

"It comes in and out from time to time."

"Like when you did to get the Minotuar's attention?"

"Yeah, that sliped out."

As Lily's grandfather guided us to his house. We let us to his livingroom. It was a huge mess with a lot of papers, rocks, statues, and anything mythology.

"Blimey, what a mess." Lily's grandfather grumbled. "Sorry about the mess lads, I was reaserching about the Temples in Greece. I'm such a git sometimes."

Lily's grandfather lift up his hand. Then in a few seconds all of the Greek stuff was flying everywhere and going into a neat spot. We sat down on the couch. Lily's grandfather got us some tea and fish 'n chips. The chips were actually baked instead of deep fryed. It was atcually good.

"So your Lily's grandfather." Annabeth said

"Yes, I am lad." Lily's grandfather said. "Lily, you didn't intorduced me to your friends."

"I was getting to that, grandfather." Lily said and then she turn to us. "This is Annabeth Chase the daughter of Athena, Percy Jackson the son of Poseidon, and Leo Valdez the son of Hepheastus and my boyfriend."

"Ah, so your Lily's boyfriend!" Lily's grandfather said in musement.

I nodded. I hope he doesn't start hating me like Lily's dad does.

"So since you're also the decendant of Hecate," Percy said. "Then what's with the phoenix?"

"Primrose, is my wife and Lily's grandmum." Lily's grandfather explained. "She's not a decendant of Hecate, but she is still part of the family of a decdendant demigod. After she died, after Lily left. She got turn into a phoenix. You see, lads it is a tradition. After the decendant of Hecate dies, their soul becomes the phoenix. So if Lily dies, she is turn into a phoenix along with her husband, if she would ever married one. Even her next generation would be turn into phoenixs after they died."

"But what about her parents?" I asked. "Her father and stepmother were turn into dogs after they died."

"That's different, Valdez." Lily's grandfather said. "They got murdered. When a decendant of Hecate is murdered, he along with his wife, they would be turn into dogs."

"That's amazing." Annabeth said

"But, Grandfather," Lily said. "Can I just died and go to the Elysium?"

"Of course you can!" Lily's grandfather excalimed

"But Lily," I said as I turn to her. "How come you didn't tell us?"

Lily smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I just thought if I can get my grandmum to my grandfather saftly we can get on going faster to get our destination for our quest."

"You all have a quest?" Lily's grandfather exclaimed. "Now thats smashing. Tell me what it is."

"Grandfather, we're on a quest to get Ares's war chariot back." Lily replied. "Our oracle told us the prophecy and it said that a monster has the chariot. Do you know what monster has a grudge against Ares?"

Lily grandfather's face darken. "I think there is one monster that does hate Ares. I must see if I'm right. I've been working over night for days about the Roman and Norse myths and I forgot some information. Lily, why don't you and your freinds stay here for a few days?"

"But we have to find the chariot at the summer solstice." Lily protested

"Don't worry, you have time," Her gandfather assured her. "You have two weeks, you have plenty of time. Now, show Miss Chase around the house, while I show, Mr. Jackson and Valdez around."

"Yes, sir." Lily said

I never thought that Lily can be so obident, I thought. Lily got up and showed Annabeth around the house. Then Lily's grandfather showed Percy and I around the house. Everywhere you see, there always Greek stuff. After that Lily's gandfather showed us our room. There we two bunckbeds and one desk. Percy and I put our bags on the bed and head back to the livingroom. When we got there, Lily, Annaeth, and Lily's grandfather were looking at a bunch of papers about Ares.

"That's a lot of information." I siad

"My grandfather likes to collect a lot of data." Lily explained

I nodded. She has a smart family. I sat down next to her, while Percy sat next to Annabeth we started to look at some papers. A lot of papers where about Ares and Aphrodite, which it was a pain to read. We look at the Trojan war, Illaid, and everything.

"Found it!" Lily's gandfather shouted

We drop the papers and huddle to him.

"What does it say?" I asked

"It says that Echidna's son Ekhidnades was killed by Ares," Lily's granfather explained and then he slap his hand on his forehead. "I remember now! Echidna is the daughter of Phorkys and Ceto!"

Annabeth grimced. "That means her father is a old sea god and her mother is a sea monster."

Lily's granfdather nodded. "Yes, Ceto was defeasted by Perseus the son of Zeus. He killed the sea monster with either the head of Medusa or the magical sword that he got from Hermes."

"Does that means Echidna and her son are immortal?" I asked

Lily nodded. "Her husband is Typhon, the last son of Gaea. He married Echidna and had children with her Chimera, Hydra,Cerberus, Orthrus, Ethon, Crommyonian sow, Colchian Dragon, and Drakon. One of their children were also Ekhidnades. He is a giant. I'm not sure how can you kill him, though."

"There's only one way to kill Ekhidnades and Echidna." Lily's gandfather said. "You, Valdez, Jackson, and Chase fought the giants by the help of your parents."

"Gods and heroes have to work together." I said slowly

Lily's gandfather nodded. "Precisely. You four need the help of your parents. Without them all of you will die and Echihna will go to Olympus and destory the gods along with her children and husband."

"That sounds like a huge job." I said

"But, Leo we did stop Khione together." Lily mentioned. "If I die from her, she would be able to use my powers to destory Camp Half-Blood, Olympus, and the world."

"She's right, lad." Lily's grandfather siad. "You need all the help you need to defeat that monster. Echidna might use some of her children that are still living after the Second Titan War and the Battle in Greece. The rare ones would take a thousand years to come back, but don't worry. Just stick to the quest and you'll be fine."

I smiled. "Thank you."

"Now you all must get to sleep," Lily's grandfather said. "It's almost midnight and all of you have a long day tomorrow."

I yawned. He was right about that. I gave Lily a goodnight kiss and Percy did the same thing to Annabeth. We went to our rooms. Percy sat on the top bunck, while I went to the bottom bunck. I took out a watch out of my toolbelt and set the time. Maybe five or four o'clock would be good to wake up, I thought. That way I can get started wroking. Then I close my eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Plz Review!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Killerninja123: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Leo POV<p>

I woke up. My watch was ringing. I turn off the alarm. It was four o'clock. Just like I plan. I check if Percy was awake. Thank the gods he's not awake. I got out of the bed and went into the kitchen table. I sat down and pulled out all the materials that I brought with me. I hope I can finish in time after the quest, I thought. Or else Lily would kill me. I started working.

An hour pass and I got some parts of my work done, but it wasn't enough. As I work someone place a cup of tea on the table. At first I thought it was Lily, but it turned out it was her grandfather. I sigh in realived. Thank the gods it wasn't Lily.

"Can't sleep?" Lily's grandfather guessed

I shook my head. "No. I just need to work on this."

"What are you making?" Lily's grandfather asked

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked

Lily's grandfather nodded. "I always keep secret."

"Well, I forgot my one year anniversary." I confessed to him quietly just in case. "That's why I'm making Lily a anniversary pressent during the quest."

"I see." Lily's grandfather siad. "All men forgotten their anniversary. It's normal, but don't lie to Lily. She hates people that lied to her, unless they have a good reason."

I look at Lily's grandfather. He seems like a nice guy than her dad. At least he doesn't insult me like her dad does. I know that her dad is nice, but he just hates me. I remember that Lily told me she visit Florida here once. I guess she likes it here, than her family.

"Has Lily ever visit you once?" I asked

Lily's gandfather nodded. "Just once and that was it. It was eight years ago. Lavender, Steven, and Petunia were going to Disneyland and they put Lily here with me. I was glad that I get to met her. She is so much like her father. I was surprised that she crossdresses like her father too. Lily was a very kind lad even though she has a tuff life. She did learned to hate others, but she is still kind to them, even though how horrible they can be."

"I see what you mean." I siad. "I see that a lot in her."

Lily's grandfather smiled. "Lily and I spend time with each other everyday. I let her have fun, but I have to be careful about the monsters in the woods. I didn't want her to get hurt. During that time I took Lily to Disneyworld. She had a blast there. I love to see her smile. Also she started to have her British accent. She is my favorite granddaughter than Petunia, but she can be venomous."

I nodded in agreement. "She _can _be. She does have a lot of insults to others when she stands up for them."

"I know. She is just like, Nathan." Lily's grandfather said. "She stands up for others, but not herself. Also you have to be careful of Lily's anger."

"How come?" I asked

"When Lily is very angery at someone." Lily's grandfather explained. "She becomes very venomous and her British accent comes in. You see after she visit me she lost her accent, but it come out time to time. The differnce that when she's angery that accent comes in and you'll know when she very angery and venomous. I seen that once on her and it wasn't good. You must be careful of her anger."

I thought about it and he was right. I did seen Lily become venomous, but she didn't have her accent on her. I wonder how angery she can be? I thought. I shivered. I don't want to find out.

"So this is like the first time she's ever happy?" I asked in wonder

Lily's grandfather nodded. "Only once and that was it. After she left Florida she came miserable again. We kept on contact with each other in secret. Then when she went to the all boys school and met you, she was happy again. I knew that very moment that you'll make her happy and love her."

I blushed on that last part. I do love Lily. Without her I'm just nothing. I pulled out a big green round block steel and started to carve it. Lily's grandfather studied me as I work. After I carve the green steel I started to attach it to the green chain that I made.

Ours pass and it was eight o'clock. I smiled. I'm almost done! Lily's grandfather was just sitting there drinking tea and eating some cookies. Then I heard someone coming into the kitchen. I quickly put all of the stuff away and then I turn and it was Lily. She was all dress up to conitune the quest.

"Leo, when did you woke up?" she asked

"A few hours ago." I said with a smile.

Lily shook her head as she smiles. Then Lily's grandfather got up and started to make breakfast. Lily sat next to me and then Percy and Annabeth came. They sat down with us. I look over to Lily's grandfather. He was making something. Then a few minutes later he gave us breakfast. It was eggs, bacon, and sausages, accompanied by toast and tea, coffee, and a buttered crumpet.

"Wow, this looks good!" Percy said

"I never tried England food before." Annabeth siad

"It's really good." Lily said. "Even the buttered crumpet."

"Enough, chit-chatting, lets eat!" I said excitedly

We digged in. Our mouths fell open with one bit, excepted for Lily who already tired U.K food before. The food was amazing. This is really good. I wonder if Lily could make this kind of food. If she does then I'll come to her place everyday. I don't even care what her dad says. . .well actually I do.

After we finished eating we pack out stuff. We were about to head out of the door, but then Lily's grandfather stoped us. He was carrying four bags.

"What is this, grandfather?" Lily asked

"These are your lunches." Lily's grandfather explained. "I don't want you lot to go hungry." Then he got out four tickets. "Also these are train tickets. The nearest train station is two miles. All of you need to go west."

"Thank you." I siad

"No problem, mate." Lily's grandfather said with a smile. "I just want all you lot to be safe and defeat those monsters."

"We'll be safe, grandfather." Lily assured him.

Then Lily's grandmother, the little phoenix came to say goodbye. The phoenix perched on Lily's grandfather's shoulder. She said some few chirps to us, but more chirps at Lily.

"Don't worry, grandmum." Lily siad. "Well be safe."

"Tell your father and mother that I say hi to them." Lily's grandfather told her. "and make sure they visit. I want to see my own son as a dog. It's going to be real smashing when I see him and Rose like this."

Lily's grandfather opened the door for us. He's seriously a kind guy.

Lily smiled. "Goodbye grandfather and thank you."

"Anytime, my Tiger Lily," He siad. "Now go. Also don't go snogging around in the quest."

"Grandfather!" Lily shouted. Her face was turning red. My face was turning red too. Annabeth and Percy were snickering at us. "We're not going to snog during the quest, grandfather. Blimey, do you have to say this in front of my freinds and boyfriend?"

Lily's grandfather chuckled. "I was just kidding, lad. Now off you go."

Lily sigh and then she went outside of the house. Percy and Annabeth followed her. I was about to follow them, but then Lily's grandfather put his hand on my shoulder.

"Remember what I said." Lily's grandfather whisper to me. "Plus make sure you take care of her. I don't want Lily to get hurt. Also don't be a git either. Use your brains. I'm not sure what other things are going to be in store for you, but I know it's dangerous. Also I wish you luck for you and Lily's anniversary."

I nodded. "Thanks for the adivce."

"Anytime, you old chap." Lily's grandfather said.

"Leo, come on we have to get going!" Percy shouted

"Coming!" I called back.

Lily's grandfather let og of my shoulder. I went up to my friends and girlfriend. We looked back at Lily's grandfather. He was smiling at us. We wave and then we started to head to the train station.

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Review Plz!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Killerninj123: Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Leo POV<p>

After we left Lily's gandfather's house. Monsters kept coming at us. Just the small ones you know, those man eating birds, man eating horses, and a man eating half woman and half centippii. Seriously what's with all the man eating monsters? We have scratches all over us. Finally we made it to the train station. We went in the train. I sat next to Lily and Percy sat next to Annabeth. We were seriously tired from our two mile walk, but it was worth it. I knew that someone send those monsters at us, but who? Ares? No he's too busy accuseing my dad and trying to calm Aphrodtie and Hecate down of what happen to Lily. Maybe a god or goddess that also hates my gut? I thought. Maybe. I sigh. This is a seriously hard quest to do. I look at Lily. She got out Ipod. She smiled at me.

"Do you want to listen?" She asked.

Then Lily yawned. I guess she was tired from our rough morning with the little small monsters thta came at us. Plus she looks like as if she didn't get enough sleep last night. I took out a blancket and put it over on Lily.

"Did you get enough sleep?" I asked

"Kind of." Lily replied. "I had a tough time sleeping."

"Her father called." Annabeth expained. "He's been talking to Lily until two o'clock in the morning. He just can't stop worrying about her."

"How long was the talk?" Percy asked

"Two hours." Lily answered in a very tired voice. "After my dad talk to me then my stepmother talked to me. It took another two hours. They were just worryed about the quest and about me. They thought the quest was over for me, but they were so wrong."

"Yeah, they are." I joked

"You can't blame them for being worryed." Annabeth said.

Lily smiled and she yawned again. I place the headphone in her ear and turn on the song. Lily went to sleep and I place the other headphone in my ear. The song began to played:

_Words keep fallin' out of my pocket._  
><em>Runnin' late, missed the train,<em>  
><em>Everything is droppin'.<em>  
><em>Holdin' onto my heart,<em>  
><em>And I rush out, almost forgot it.<em>  
><em>I must admit it, I'm tired,<em>  
><em>But I'm comin' to you.<em>  
><em>Don't know how far I've got,<em>  
><em>But I don't care.<em>

_I'm not gonna stop runnin'._  
><em>'Cause without you,<em>  
><em>I've got nothin'.<em>  
><em>I know you're somewhere runnin'<em>  
><em>Straight to me. <em>  
><em>Don't stop runnin'.<em>  
><em>Don't stop<em>  
><em>Keep on runnin',<em>  
><em>Don't stop.<em>  
><em>Keep on runnin'.<em>

_Let's keep givin' out,_  
><em>Breakin' down; I'm fallin'.<em>  
><em>Head keeps tellin' me,<em>  
><em>This can't be worth all of this.<em>  
><em>Holdin' onto my heart, feel the rush.<em>  
><em>I'm ready to run forever.<em>  
><em>I'm holdin' it together,<em>  
><em>'Cause I'm comin' to you.<em>  
><em>I don't know how far I've got,<em>  
><em>But I don't care.<em>

_I'm not gonna stop runnin'._  
><em>'Cause without you,<em>  
><em>I've got nothin'.<em>  
><em>I know you're somewhere runnin'<em>  
><em>Straight to me. <em>  
><em>Don't stop runnin'.<em>  
><em>Don't stop<em>

_I got my good shoes._  
><em>I got my winning, girl, I'm focused<em>  
><em>And I'm 'bout to navigate straight to you<em>  
><em>And nothing's gonna stop me, girl<em>  
><em>To keep me from comin'<em>  
><em>'Cause I got to have every part of you forever.<em>

_I'm runnin', I'm runnin'._  
><em>Keep runnin', I'm runnin'.<em>  
><em>Keep runnin', keep runnin'.<em>

_I'm not gonna stop runnin'._  
><em>'Cause without you,<em>  
><em>I've got nothin'.<em>  
><em>I know you're somewhere runnin'<em>  
><em>Straight to me. <em>  
><em>Don't stop runnin'.<em>

_I'm not gonna stop runnin'._  
><em>'Cause without you,<em>  
><em>I've got nothin'.<em>  
><em>I know you're somewhere runnin'<em>  
><em>Straight to me. <em>  
><em>Don't stop runnin'.<em>  
><em>Don't stop runnin'.<em>

After the song finished, I look at Lily. She was still sleeping. I smiled and leaned on her. I kissed her on the lips. Lily didn't stir at all. I guess she didn't even slept at all, I thought. I placed her head on my shoulder. I want her near me. Annabeth and Percy smiled.

"You know, that song, is Lily's favorite." Annabeth said.

"Really?" I said interested.

Annabeth nodded. "After you stop her from leaving she's been listening this song ever since."

I look at the window. We have a long way go. Then there was a loud bang on the train. The train stop. Lily woke. She took off the headphones and put it in her backpack. She took out her green emerald dagger. Annabeth and Percy got out their weapons too. I burst my hand on fire. This isn't normal for a train to stop. I wonder what happen.

"I don't like this." Annabeth said

"Let's get out of here." Lily said. "This isn't safe."

We nodded. We got out and started to walk to the exit. We look around and saw no one was there. We all looked confused. We thought there was people in this train when we got on. I got to agree with Lily. This isn't safe. We walk some more and we heard another loud bang.

"Should we slit up?" Lily asked

Annabeth shook her head. "It's too risky. What ever is in here, they might be trying to seperate us. We have to be extra careful about this."

Lily gulped and nodded. We walk quietly down in the train. There we saw a door for the people that were conrtolling the train. We went on each side. Annabeth and Percy on the left, Lily and I to the right. We nodded. Annabeth counted: _Three, two, one. Now! _We open the door. Our eyes widen. There we saw a sleepying Chimera, that is not asleep anymore becaues we woke the lion up from it's nap.

"Run!" Percy shouted

We started running. The Chimera charge at us. I threw some fire at the lion. The Chimera dodge the fire. Lily tried to use her powers to stop the Chimera by making a force field around us so that way we won't get hurt. The Chimera was clawing at the force field.

"Guys, do something!" Lily shouted. "I'm not sure how long I can hold on, but I don't want to find out!"

She's right. we don't want to find out how long she can hold. Both of my hands burst into fire. I was bout to charge at the lion, but Percy stop my by placing a hand on my shoulder.

"We need a plan, Leo." He explained. "The Chimera's touge has poison. It can kill you."

I nodded, then turn to Annabeth. "So what's the plan?"

"By my calculations." Annabeth said. "You, Percy will go to attack the Chimera in the front, Leo you will go from the behind, and Lily and I will go to both sides, so that way the Chimera can be surrounded and we'll be able to defeat it."

"I like that idea." Lily said. "Now, hurry up!"

Then we did as Annabeth said. Percy got out of the force field and shield himself from the poisin from the Chimera. While the Chimera was distracted I went under the seats and started crawling under them. After that I was behind the Chimera with my fire ready to blast that lion. The Chimera wasn't looking at the girls, it was only looking at Percy. Annabeth went to the right side. Lily put down her hand and the force field disappeared. The Chimera didn't notice at all. Lily went to the left side. She looked at me and nodded.

"Now!" Annabeth yelled

In the same time, Percy, Annabeth, Lily, and I attack the Chimera. The Chimera screamed in pain and then it was disinagrated. We all breath rapidly. The the train started to tip over.

"What was that?" Ananbeth asked

We went over to the nearest window and saw a group of monsters trying to tip over the train. The train was wobbling. We couldn't stand still. We could only hold on to the seats.

"We need to get out of here!" Lily shouted

We let go of the seats, but then we fell on the ground. We started crawling on the floor. As we got to the door, Annabeth grab the knob and tried to open it. The door was lock. We tried to other door and it too was lock. We tried banding, cutting, put it on fire, and levitate it to open. Nothing. It was locked.

"It was a trick." Annabeth said. "The Chimera was a distraction so they can lock the doors. We're stuck here. We can't get out."

"What about the windows?" Lily asked

"They must be locked too." Annabeth guessed.

"Not the glass." Lily said

We looked at her. She must be getting an idea. Of course! The windows maybe locked, but the glass is still easy to break. Then the train started to tip over. Percy held on to Annabeth, while I held on to Lily. The train started to roll down the hill. We held on to the seat so we won't get hurt. The glass were breaking on the right side instead of the left. After that the train stop rolling. We took a peak up on the window. The monsters were gone. They think that we're dead. We step on the broken glass carfully. Lily use her powers to break the glass. After that Annabeth got out, then Percy, me and then Lily.

"Okay, so taking the train was a seriously bad idea." Percy said

We nodded.

"We should walk on land for now on." Lily said

"But we must be very carful anouit the monsters." Annabeth added

"Who sends those monsters anyway?" I asked

We thought about it. Maybe it was a titan or a giant, I thought. Or a goddess or a god. I thought about it hard, but nothing came out. Ananbeth and Lily was still thinking. Percy gave up and started picking the grass. I look at the sky and it was the after noon. I turn around and saw a sign that we were in Mississippi. We only pass a few states and now were in Mississippi. We're not even in the west cost.

"I think I may know who might be causing us a lot of trouble." Lily said

"Who?" I asked

"Enyo," Lily answered darkly. "The goddess of war and Ares's sister."

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Plz Review!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Killerninja123: Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Leo POV<p>

My reaction?

"Are you sure?" I asked in a panic voice

Lily nodded. "Who else is sending very dangerous monsters at us that are man eating and blood thirsty, Leo? Enyo is Reyna's mother, Bellona. Enyo is Ares's sister. I think she wants you to be killed than getting Are's war chariot back."

"Which means she's sending dangerous and rare monsters at us." Percy said. "If were not careful, the monsters will come to us."

"Oh, great." I mumbled. "Just great. Can I die now?"

"But if we move quick enough." Annabeth said. "We might be able to get to the west faster. That way we might run into any monsters along the way."

I sigh. This isn't really my day. We started moving faster so we won't get hunted down by Enyo. We walk for a long time, but it would of been faster if we went by train or car. We can't go on plane becaues Percy can't go on the plane. Thank you Zeus for hating Percy. After two hours later, we stop at a pond and had some lunch. We had roast beef, chicken, duck, pork, and Yorkshire pudding. I got to admit, the food those look good.

Lily smiled. "Thank you, grandfather!"

"You really like British food, don't you?" I asked with a smile.

"It makes me feel like I'm at my grandfather's home." Lily replied. "It's my favorite food."

Lily started eating. Annabeth, Percy, and I took one bite and it was seriously good. I can see why Lily does love British food. Everything is really tender. After we ate we stpo by town. Lily and Annabeth pull ot fifty bucks out of their pockets.

"We need to get some supplies." Annabeth said. "By whatever is useful in the trip. Then we can keep on going, but we need to move fast."

"So how should we slip up?" Percy asked

"Lily and I will go with each other," Annabeth replied. "You two will with each other. Lily and I will be at the market, you two go somewhere like Wal-Mart or something."

"Fine." I grumbled. I seriously want to be with Lily, thought. So that way I can tell her that I forgot our anniversary and maybe she'll forgive me. . .or not.

"Meet us back here." Lily said. "In front of that discount store."

Lily pointed ot the store. We nodded. Lily handed me her fifty buck and then we split up. Percy and I walk to Wal-Mart becaues it's cheap and I don't want to waste any money. Percy and I went to the food area. We were trying to find any food that can be open with our hands instead of tools. Also we got some meat, that we'll be cooking tonight.

"Did you told, Lily yet?" Percy asked

I shook my head. "No, but I told her grandfather. He understands about it, but he warned me to watch Lily's anger."

Percy nodded. "I can see why."

"He meant angery angery," I explained. "As in Lily will be venumess and she will have her accent come in."

Percy shuddered. "I don't want to see that then. Annabeth is scary when she gets angery, but I think Lily is going to be the same level as her when she gets angery."

"Yeah," I said. I remember how Percy got Annabeth angery. It was funny. . .funny for me, Jason, Frank, and Nico, but not funny for Percy.

"But you better tell her soon." Percy warned. "If you don't, Lily will beat you up."

I sigh. "I know she will."

We bought some cereal, cans of soda, candy, and other stuff. We paied the food and then we met Lily and Annabeth at the front of the discount store. They had some stuff with them too. Then we went to a dark ally and make sure no one was following us.

"Okay, so what do you guys have?" Annabeth asked

We dump our stuff and Liliy and Annabeth did the same thing. Lily and Annabeth examine the items. Then they put half of the supplies in their bags, while Percy and I put the other half in our bags.

"We should get going." Lily said. "We need to hurry."

Before we left a trash can rolled over to us. We all turn pale. Then we heard footsteps coming tword us. We took one step back. The footsteps were coming closer to us. There in the ligth we saw a giant with one eye. It was a cyclops. It was not Tyson of course. That cyclops has some meat in this teeth, as if he just ate peopple already. The cyclops tried to grab us, but Annabeth stab it's hand.

"Run!" Percy shouted

We started running. People were staring at us. I think they can see the cyclops as a harmless man that is chasing us. We ran into the forest and the cyclops grab a tree and threw it at us. Before the tree it us, my hand burst on fire and I made the tree go in flames. Then three more cyclops came.

"This is bad." Annabeth said. "This is too much cyclops."

"What are we going to do?" Lily asked

Then silver arrows came at the four cyclops. Percy, Annabeth, and I smiled, while Lily was raising an eyebrow. I can't believe I forgot to tell her about them! Then teenage girls in silver parkas came along with a tweleve year old girl. With them was a fifteen year old girl that looks goth. The teenager girls shot a dozen of arrows at the four cyclops and now they defeated them. The goth girl turn to us and smiled.

"Percy, Annabeth, Leo!" she said. "It's good to see you guys again. How's Jason?"

"Thalia!" Annabeth cried and hugged her.

Percy gave her a high five. "Jason's alright. He's doing great at camp."

Thalia nodded. She gave me a pat on the back and looked at Lily. Lily was feeling uncomfortable.

"You must be Leo's girlfriend, Lily Taylor." Thalia said as she held out her hand. "My name is Thalia."

Lily smield and shook Thalia's hand. "It's nice to meet you. I heard all about you from Piper and Jason."

Thalia smiled. "Jason does like to talk about me. Anyway, I heard you and Leo defeated Khione. Good job. It was hard to get around the snow."

"Thanks." Lily siad

"So you're Aphrodite's daughter." said the tweleve year old.

Lily nodded."Um. . .I don't mean to be rude, but how are you?"

"I didn't your friends told you?" the tweleve year old asked

Lily shook her head.

"Well, my name is Artemis the goddess of the hunt and moon." the tweleve year old replied.

Lily's eyes wide. I sigh. I got the same reaction when I found out that Artemis was a tweleve year old. I'm still trying to get used to a goddess that is a tweleve year old. Lily bowed to Artemis. So did Annabeth, Percy, and I.

Artemis nodded. "Come with me. We need to take all four of you to a safe place from Enyo and her monsters."

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Review Plz!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Killerninja123: Hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Lily POV<p>

Thalia is seriously cool. Even though she's a lot older than me, but she's still a very nice person. We talk about a lot of things like about our selfs. She understand what I'm going through from my family that treated by horriblly, but I told her that my aunt and uncle are getting nicer to me now. As we got to the Hunter's campsite, all the Hunters of Artemis were looking at Percy and Leo. I sigh. I remember Artemis has immortal hunters that have to swear off boys. Then a big girl came up to Artemis and bowed to her.

"Pheobe, take the _boys_ to there tent." Artemis ordered. "I need to speak to Lily."

I gulped. I wonder why she wants to talk to me, I thought. Pheobe nodded and she took Percy and Leo to their tents.

"Kathryn, make a tent for Annabeth and Lily." Thalia said.

The girl Kathryn nodded and she took Annabeth with her. I took one step, but Thalia grab my wrist. I look at her. Her face was serious.

"Lady Artemis needs to talk to you, Lily." Thalia explained. "You need to talk first and then go in the tent."

I nodded. Artemis took me to her silver tent. It was amazing. There were a lot of animal furs. I wonder if some of them are extinct? Becaues there a lot of furs from rare animals from the world. Artemis sat down in the middle and Thalia sat next to her. I didn't know where to sit so I just sat down in front of Artemis.

"Now, let's talk." Artemis said

* * *

><p>Leo POV<p>

After Phoebe took Percy and I to our tents. I sat down on the bed.

"We'll tell you _boys _when dinner is ready." Phoebe said. "for now just stay here. The hunters and I are going hunting."

Phoebe left and the I started to head out of the tent.

"Where are you going?" Percy asked. "Pheobe told us to stay here."

"I'm just going to walk around the campsite." I lied.

Percy eyed on my. He was suspious of me.

"Fine then, but be back before the hunters are back." Percy said

I sigh. "Man, you just sound like your mom."

Percy gasped. "No no no no no no on! This cannot be!"

I snickered and left the ten. All the Hunters were hunting. Thank the gods they were hunting or else they'll yell at me. I snickered. I hope I get to listen what Artemis and Lily are going to tlak about. I went on my knees and press my ear against the cloth of the tent. I took a deep breath. I just hope I don't get caught.

"Now, let's talk." Artemis said as I heard from the tent

* * *

><p>Lily POV<p>

"What do you want to talk to me about?" I asked

"What do you think of my hunters?" Artemis asked

"They're cool." I replied. "There are so many of them."

"Thank you, now tell me about yourself, Lily." Artemis said

I nodded. I told artemis about my childhood life and everything that happened. Artemis was nodding and listening to ever detail. I will wonder why she wants to know about me.

"You seemed to have a very tuff life." she said.

"I do, but not now." I said

"'Now?'" Artemis repated

"Well, my family became nicer to me and all." I explained

Artemis nodded. "Are you good at archery?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"How about sword fighting and close combat?" Artemis asked

"I'm good that those." I answered. "but I mostly use my powers."

"Hecate's rare powers has passed on to you." Artemis said. "It's very rare. Her children don't have that power, but only your half sister and you."

I nodded silently. I gues Hecate told Artemis about this becaues Hecate is also a moon goddesss so I guess Hecate tells Artemis almost everything about me.

"Your powers are equal to the children of Big Three." Artemis explained. "Even your friend Leo is equal to them."

I was about to say that Leo is my boyfriend and not a friend, but Artemis kept talking.

"For other demigods that are equal to the Big Three," Artemis conitnue. "They are very powerful. They have powerful sent that can attracted very powerful monsters. You must be careful about this."

I nodded again. I never knew about this. I know that I'm powerful and all, but I never knew about this. I clench my fists. What does artemis wnats with me, I thought, if she want's something then she can just spill it out.

"Lady Artemis, is there something you want from me?" I asked

"Yes, there is." Artemis answered

"Then what is it?" I asked again

"Would you like to be a hunter?" Artemis asked

I felt like I was frozen in time. I felt like I did a crime. I look down. I don't want this right now. Why does she wants me to be a Hunter of Artemis? I can't be a hunter.

* * *

><p>Leo POV<p>

My eyes widen.

I felt like an arrow just went through my heart. I clench my fists in anger. So this is what Artemis wants with Lily! To join her hunt along with Thalia! I wanted to her Lily's answer, but the heard the hunters are coming back. I ran back into my tent. Percy was sitting on the bed writing on a piece of paper.

"So what happen in your walk?" he asked

"Nothing!" I snapped

"Jeez, Leo you don't need to yell." Percy said

I ignore him. I sat down on my bed. I punched the pillow. I was seriously angery. Not at Artemis. At Lily. What if she chooses to take the life of a hunter than a normal demigod? What if she leaves me? I think I know what she'll choose. I think she'll choose the life of a hunter.

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Review<strong> **Plz!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Killerninja123: Enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p>Lily POV<p>

My eyes widen in shock. The next thing I heard from outside was that the hunters came backfrom their hunt. I wanted to run into my tent and tell Annabeth what Artemis offer me, so she can help me on my decission, but I knew that I'm on my own on this one.

"A hunter?" I asked amazed. "Me?"

Artemis nodded.

"Why?"

"Becaues." Artemis replied. "You are powerful like Thalia. You two are equal to each other. After I heard about you defeating Khione. I was amazed of what you've done. So without asking premmsion from Hecate and Aphrodite, I would rather asked you myself."

"But, Lady Artmies." Thalia began

"Hush, Thalia." Artemis said. "I want to hear Lily's answer."

"I'm sorry, Lady Artemis, but I can't accept your offer." I answered finally.

I thought Artemis was going to get furious and turn gold and show her divine form on me, so she can kill me, but she didn't. Artemis smiled sadly.

"Why is that?" she asked

"Becaues, I'm in love with someone." I replied proudly. "I'm in love with my boyfriend, Leo. I can't be apart from him."

Artemis nodded. "I did thought, Thalia wasn't serious about it, but I guess she was right. Since you've decide not to be a hunter, but the offer will still be there, just in case."

I nodded. I knew when she said 'just in case' meaning, if I ever break up with Leo and join the hunters to become a immrotal maiden forever. I knew that won't happen. I will never leave my friends to join a life as a hunter. I knew Thalia join the hunters becaues of a prophecy that she needs to get away from. That I can understand, but this is my choice to choose and I choose not to join.

"Um, can I go back to my tent?" I asked

"Yes," Artemis replied. "but remember that the offer is still there for you to join. So if you want to be a hunter, Iris-message Thalia and the hunters and I will come to make you a hunter."

I got up and went out of the tent. I sigh. Why can't my life be normal? I thought. Then I saw Leo got out of his tent and saw me. He looked angery for some reason. He march right up to me. He was furious like I saw him angery last year when he beat up my uncle.

"Join the hunters didn't you?" Leo asked angerly

"Wait how did you know that-" I started asked. Then I my eyes widen. "You were eavesdropping!"

"Well, duh!" Leo said rudely. "You join the hunters didn't you? You're leaving everything behind just for some stupid hunt?"

"Leo, I-" I started to say, but he kept on interuppting me.

"So you're just going to leave everything, huh?" Leo snapped. "Your just going to leave, your parents, your freinds, your siblings, and everything else! This this what you want?"

"Leo, listen to-" I tryed to say again.

"No, I'm not going to listen to you!" Leo yelled. "I shouldn't have fall in love with you! I shouldn't be together with you!"

Now that broke my heart. I clench my fists. I felt like I was going to cry. Why is he saying all of those things to me? What's going on with him? Now I'm starting to get seriously angery at him. Is he that stupid? He should know me better than that.

"You know what? Maybe we should just break-"

_SLAP!_

"YOU STUPID GIT!" I screamed

_SLAP!_

Now there was a big, giantic, blood red scarlet mark on Leo's cheek. I don't care about that. I just care that he got the thing all wrong. Leo's eyes widen in shock. I never slap him before, but this is the first time I'd slaped him. I don't care about of how he feels of what I did just now! I just want him to listen to me first. Also I have to slap him twice for him to shut up his idiotic mouth of his before he breaks up with me for the wrong reasons!

"Are you that stupid?" I shouted in a venumess voice along with my accent. "Do you think I'll join the hunters? I didn't even join the hunters you idiot! I told Artemis that I didn't join the hunters becaues I was in love with you! I'll never leave you, you know! You should know me better than that, Leo! Do you think I'll leave my freinds, family and you? What were you thinking? You're such a git, you toerag! You think you can just eavesdrop on everyone and get the wrong idea? Can you just listen to me for once? You think you can just get your fat head over hear and just yelled at me becaues of what you thought I was going to choose? YOU MAKE ME SICK!"

I glared at him and then I turn my back on him and walk back to my tent. I don't even want to look at him. He's so stupid! Why would he think I'll join the hunters? All the hunters were watching us. Even Artemis and Thalia were watching us. I don't care about that.

"Lily, wait!" Leo called

I didn't turn my back. I started crying. I kept on walking. I went into my tent. Annabeth saw me. I guess she heard the whole thing. I sat down on my bed and Phoebe brung us dinner. I didn't even touch my food.

"Are you going to be okay?" Annabeth asked

"No," I replied sadly, but my anger was still in me. I can still hear my accent. "I'm not going to be okay."

* * *

><p>Leo POV<p>

I'm an idiot. I couldn't believe it. I actually regret this. I touch my cheek. It was sore from Lily's slaps. It seriously hurt. She got angery at me, she got very venumess at me, and her accent came in. I should of known that she won't join the hunters, but I just can't stand to loose her. Lily went in her tent. I could see tears. She was crying. I sigh. I shouldn't have yelled at her like that. She called me a fat head, toerag, idiot, and a git. She's right about all of these. I'm an idiot. I went into my tent slowly as I walk. When I finally got inside, Percy was pale, shock, and scared. I guess he heard the whole thing.

"Man, I never saw Lily that angery before." Percy said. "You can actually hear her accent."

I nodded. "I'm an idiot. I shouldn't have said all of those things to her."

"Plus you were about to break up with her becaues of a misunderstanding." Percy added

I groaned. I barried my face in my hands. I'm such an idiot! Why did I have to say all those things to her? I almost broke up with her becaues of a misunderstanding. What was I thinking? Am I that stupid?

"Didn't Lily's grandfather told you to watch out her anger?" Percy asked

I sigh. "He warned me about her anger, but I forgot about that when I yelled at her. I'm so stupid!"

"Yeah, you were." Percy said.

I sigh in depression. Percy's right about that. I'm stupid and an idiot. Phoebe came in with our food. I wasn't hungry. Maybe a little, but not that much. I only ate a loaf of bread. I turn my back on Percy so I can get some sleep. I took out my wallet and saw the photos of Lily and I. She was happy in the picture, smiling, and not angery. I wish I can just turn back time and just listen to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Plz Review!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Killerninja123: Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Leo POV<p>

The next day, my cheek was still sore and Lily was still angery at me. How can I telll? She stills have her British accent. Anyway, Lily won't even look at me. I regrest of what I said last night. It made me feel a lot worse. Percy told me to give her some space, but I'm not sure what to do then. It's all my fault. I don't know what to do. Next thing I know Annabeth and Thalia were glaring at me! Seriously! I didn't know that Lily would choose not to be a hunter. Why can life be easier for me? I thought. Then I heard something in the bushes. I turn around. I thought I saw something black. I shook my head. Maybe it was my imagineation. Then Phoebe came with two horses. Artemis came with her.

"These horses are the fastest in our hunt," Artemis explained. "They'll get you saftly to our desination."

We nodded. I wanted to ride with Lily, but she was still angery with me, of what happen last night. So she rode on the black horse with Annabeth and I rode on the horse with Percy. I tried to meet her gaze, but she wouldn't let me. Lily kept looking down as if she wanted to beat me up. I sigh. I've done it this time.

"You guys be careful." Thalia said.

"We will," Annabeth said.

"Percy don't mess anything up." Thalia reminded him

Percy cross his arms. "Seriously, what did I did that mess things up?"

"Leo, make sure you defeat the monster and set things right." Thalia said as she turn to Lily.

I nodded.

"Lily, make sure nothing happens to everyone." Thalia said to her as she smiles.

Lily smiled. "I'll do my best."

I smiled a little when I heard her voice, but I can still hear her accent. Dammit she's still angery! How long is she going to be angery at me? I narrow my eyes. I actually do deserved this. I should of thought of this through before I yelled at Lily.

"Now, go," Artemis said. "You all have no time to waste."

We nodded and then our horses started running. While the horses were running, I look at Lily from the corner of my eyes. She didn't noticed, but her emerald green eyes told me that she's still upset and angery. I can see how she's clenching her fists. Her knuckles were turning white as snow. I gulped a little. Lily can scare me sometimes, but this time she's scarying the hell out of me! I mean she slap me twice! It seriously hurt as if someone just punched me in the face!

As we rode on our horses, it started to rain. Thunder boomed as we rode. The horses whined. I knew this is bad. Zeus must be either angery at Ares, Hepheastus, or me. Lily and Annabeth were trying to stop the horse from going up on it's hine legs. Percy was trying to reason the horses by talking to them. Then for a while the horses stop.

"This isn't good." Annabeth said. "We should get out of the rain."

Percy nodded. "I wonder what's Zeus is angery this time."

"We should find some shelter first," Lily said to Annabeth and she still have her accent. "We can Iris-message, Jason and Piper about the storm."

Annabeth nodded. "Lily's right, we need to find shelter first. Percy make sure the horses don't freak out. Lily, Leo, and I will look out for a cave or something."

"How about that cave over there?" I suggested as I point to a tree that has a huge cave that can fit all six of us.

"That might work." Percy said

"I don't think so, about that Percy," Lily said. "Why not we look for a better shelter? Beside's it must be a nature spirit's home."

I rubbed my neck. Lily does have a point. Then Lily put her arms out bove her head and spread them wide. She took a deep breath and then there was a force field that is covoring us from the rain, except for me. The rain was pouring on me. I guess I do desvered that too, I thought.

"We can find a cave, while were walking." Lily explained. "That way we don't get soaked wet."

"Um, Lily are you forgetting someone inside?" Percy asked

Lily frowned. "Am I?"

"Nevermind." Percy said.

"Anyway, let's just find a cave." Annabeth said. "We don't have much time."

I sigh. This isn't my day. I wipe the water off of my face and then we started to move faster. The rain was getting heavier and heavier. I seriously want to get in that force field to get dry, but I know that Lily won't let me in. I think she wants me to get Hypothermia. Then in the rain we saw something. It was big and jagged looking. As if it was made out of ice. Lily let go of her force field. The thing went closer and closer to us. There in front of us was a ice giant. Lily and Annabeth took out their daggers. Percy took out his sword Riptide and I got out a three pound hammer. I wish I can summon fire, but I can't becaues I'm all wet, but Percy can control water so that's a good thing there's water around us.

The ice giant threw some ice shards at us. Lily use her powers to counter the attack. Annabeth threw some rocks at the monster to get's it's attention. I tried my best to summon fire, but it still didn't work. I couldn't believe my powers don't work on rain. This sucks! For Percy it was no problem. One, he wasn't wet from the rain, so he's completly dry, so that way he can use his water powers and two he has a crazy idea the might almost gets him killed.

So the only thing I can do is to get the ice giant's attention with Annabeth and Lily, well Lily actually ignored me, while Annabeth didn't. How long can this girl be angery at me? Can Lily just get over it already? Percy climb on the ice giant's back. The monster didn't notice him. Then Percy spread out his arms and concentrate on the water. The water started to go up. There was a lot amounts of water as he levitates the wet liquid. The water was turning into large sharp icy spear.

"Hey, ice man look up!" Percy shouted

"Okay, now that was stupid of him." Annabeth said. "His plan was going good, until he has to say something."

"It's Percy, Annabeth." Lily said

I nodded.

The ice giant look up and saw Percy. He grab Percy by the ankle. Percy smirked. Thenhe claps his hands together. The two ice spears came tword the ice giant. The ice giant was about to punch Percy, but it was too late. The spears went striaght into the ice giant's sides. The ice giant drop Percy and then the monster started to disinagrated into a giant hill of snow. Percy got up and smiled at us.

"Percy that was very stupid of you!" Annabeth shouted. "but at least you defeated the ice giant."

"Percy, why do you have to be a git, sometimes?" Lily asked

Then Lily narrow her eyes at me with angery. I gulped. How long can she stay this mad at me? I screamed in my head. Man, why can girls keep grudges this long? I thought

"Look!" Annabeth pointed

We turn to see what she was pointing at and saw there was a cave.

"Yes!" Percy shouted. "Thank you ice giant!"

"Come on," Annabeth said. "We got to hurry, we don't want any more monsters coming."

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Review Plz!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Killerninja123: Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Leo POV<p>

As we got in the cave, I started to make the fire. Percy was gathering fire wood around the cave. Annabeth and Lily were discussing about something, but then I just realized something. Lily was clenching her fist the whole inteir time. Great, I knew this isn't good at all. I think she's trying to control her anger at me, so she won't throw a fit. Lily sat with Annabeth and Percy, while I was sitting by myself. I sigh a little. I really want her with me. Annabeth got out a squirt gun and shot it in the air. A rainbow appeared.

Lily got out one gold drachma. "O Iris goddess of rainbow, accept our offering."

Lily threw the drachma in. Then the rainbow started to form.

"Camp Half-Blood, Aphrodite Cabin, Piper Mclean." Lily requested

There was nothing at first, but then we saw an inside of a cabin, that looks fashionable. There we saw a girl with choppy brown hair and color changing eyes. With her was a guy with copper blonde hair, electric blue eyes, and a scar on his lip. They were holding hands and talking about lovey-dovey stuff.

"Yo, Jason, Piper!" I shouted

The two broke apart and started blushing. They turn around and saw us. Piper and Jason both cross their arms.

"Leo." Piper growled

"We got some news on Olympus yesterday." Jason said before Piper can yell at me. "It's not good."

"What's the news?" Annabeth asked in a stern voice

"Mars has declear war on Vulcan." Jason replied

"What?" I asked in surprised

"He wants his chariot back, but Vulcan kept telling Mars that he doesn't have his chariot." Jason explained. "Mars is getting impacient. Jupiter is getting furious at him."

"That explains the rain and thunder." Percy muttered

"You guys better hurry." Piper said. "The soltice is in eleven days."

"Can Zeus just clam down, first?" Percy asked. "It's hard to go in the rain."

"I don't know how long my father wil clam down." Jason replied. "I'll try to contact Thalia, Apollo, Artemis, and the rest of Jupiter's immrotal children to see if they can calm him down. Juno is helping too. I'm afriad that the strom will be gone about a several days or two."

"Well, just hurry." Lily said, "We don't want Percy to get shock by Zeus."

Jason nodded. "We'll try our best. Good luck guys."

"You too." Percy said

"By the way," Piper said. "Leo, why is your cheek is seriously red?"

I cough a little. Does she has to mentioned this? I thought. If Piper finds out my first fight with Lily, she'll kill me, take out my guts, and danced on my grave. Or worse! Tell Aphrodite and hecate, they kill and the two goddesses will dance on my grave!

"Percy and I have a slapping contest." I lied with a nervous smiled.

"A slapping contest?" Piper repeated.

Jason raise an eyebrow. "Okay..."

"Uh-huh." Piper said unconvinced. Piper looked at Lily. Then she glared at me as if she wants to murdered me right now.

"We'll see you guys soon." Jason said.

Then the conection was gone.

Annabeth sigh. "This is bad. We need to get to Echidna quick."

Percy nodded. "The prophecy said that we'll find her in the crest of night, but where in the crest of night?"

"It can be a cave." Lily suggested. "Or an underground tunnel, or a place that looks like the crescent moon."

Annabeth nodded. "That might be it, but I think it means that the crest will show us the way. I'm not sure, but we might find out."

"Can we get something to eat?" I asked. "It's already dark and I'm starved."

"Leo's right, I'm hungry." Percy said

Annabeth and Lily nodded. We got out some food. Annabeth and Lily had food from the hunters. I can see why the hunters gave food for them becaues there girls and Percy and I are guys. Plus Percy and I got only food from stores, while they only got homemade ones. The smell of the food was twice as better than our can food. Stupid hunters with their stupid girl club. After we were done eating we were all tired.

"So who should take first watch?" Percy asked

Then suddenly my hand shot up. My mouth drop. I didn't even move my hand! I look around and saw Lily. She was looking in a different direction and crossing her arms as if she didn't do anything. Great! Just great! This is torture! What other things is she going to do to me?

"Okay, Leo." Annabeth said. "You just sit outside of the cave and see if any monsters are around."

"I know how to do this." I said in annoyance.

Lily moved a rock in the cave and place it outside. She turn her back on me, but I can see her smirking. So this is how it's like to be torture by your own girlfriend, I thought. It sucks!

"And Lily." Annabeth said. "Since your going to be the second watch, why not you sleep outside the cave."

Lily look at Annabeth. "What?"

"You heard me." Annabeth said with a sly smile. "Were going in alpabets, but backwards."

Then, Lily started to bang her head against the cave wall. I gulped. I guess she's still is mad at me. I sigh and went outside and sat on the rock. Lily walked behind me. She didn't even look at me. I seriously want to talk to her, but I don't know what to say. Lily came and brought a sleeping bag with her. She got in and closed her eyes. She turn her back to me.

Hours later. . .

I'm so bored! Even though I know what to do, but no one told me how many hours to stay on watch. The rain stop which was a good thing. All I did was watching Lily sleeping. She looks to peaceful. Then I heard something in the bushes. I squinted at the bushes. If only it would move, then I'd know whether it was just a stray cat or — something else. I got up and turn my hand on fire. I slowly walk to the bushes.

"RAWLF!" shouted a dog.

I gasped. The dog seriously scared me that I trip over a rock and was about to fall on Lily, but then somehow Lily woke up pushed me forward. I fell on the ground on my face. Okay, I do deserved that one too, I thought.

* * *

><p>Lily POV<p>

Leo fell on his face. I don't actually care about that. Okay, maybe a little, but it was kind of funny. I took out my dagger Emerald and threw the dagger at the bush. I walk to the bush and tried to look for my dagger. There I saw a black dog with emerald green eyes. I did a gasped. I smiled a little. In the dog's mouth was my dagger. The dog drop my dagger on my hand.

"I can take care of myself." I whisper quietly. "Please, just let me take care of this on my own."

The dog nodded. Then he left by going an underground tunnel. I chuckled. On the bush I saw his fur. I reach out to the fur and put it on my pam. The fur turned into human hair.

"So what was it?" Leo asked

I clench my fist. I don't want to talk to him, but I guess he wants to know who was in the bushes. I turn to him slowly. I took a deep breath.

"My Dad was just watching me," I croaked. "He left already. He just wants to make sure if I'm alright."

Leo nodded. "I don't blame him. He cares for you a lot. Like I do."

I look at him and started to blush. Is this is way of trying to apologized? If it is, he has to try harder than that.

"It's my turn to take the shift," I said. "You can go to sleep."

We walk back to the cave together. I was about to sit on the rock, but then Leo pushed me against the wall. He grab both of my wrists and put them over my head. I blushed and tried to break free, but I couldn't. He look at me with his black eyes.

"I-I'm so sorry, Lily." Leo apologized. "I was just afriad to loose you to the hunters. I wasn't controlling my anger right. I didn't mean anything that I said. I swear. Please. I never ment to hurt you. I know that your angery with me, but I'm begging you, please accept this apology. I love you, Lily. I don't want to be away from you. Please, Lily I love you so much, I just don't want to loose you."

My eyes soften. Tears were in my eyes. I started crying. I was happy that he didn't ment all of the things he said. Leo just doesn't want to loose me.

"Promise me, you'll listen?" I asked

"I will." Leo promised

Then he crash his lips against mine. It was a passionate, but also furious too. Leo let go of my wrists, he put his arms around my waist, and pulled me closer to him. I out my arms around his neck, feeling the locks of his hair. We were making out in the night. I was afraid if my Dad saw this he'll kill Leo right away. Then we broke apart. We were gasping for breath. Leo started to kiss my neck. I moaned a little. Leo was nibbling on my neck now. Not again, I thought, the last time he did that my Dad saw it and started to chase Leo around my apartment. I knew Piper will murdered Leo for this, but I didn't care. I'm just glad we get to make up. Leo went back to my lips and started kissing me again.

"Awww you guys made up." said a familiar voice

We broke apart, holding hands. There we saw Percy and Annabeth. They were awake! Plus they were watching us while we were kissing! I quickly cover my neck form the mark.

"Do you guys really have to watch us?" I asked

"Hey, your accent is gone." Leo said

He was right. I'm not angery anymore, so my accent is gone. I smiled.

"Why not you two get some sleep?" Annabeth asked. "Percy and I will take the next shift."

Leo and I nodded. We went in the cave. Leo pulled out a blanket and it put around me. He sat next to me. Leo use his hand and put my head on his shoulder. He rest his head agianst mine. I started blushing, my heart pounded like a bomb.

"Go to sleep." Leo said. "We have a big day tomorrow."

I nodded. Leo kissed me on the cheek. I smiled and close my eyes. Leo held me tightly as I close my eyes. I held his hand. I took a tiny peak and saw him sleeping against my head. I close my eyes again. I want him to be the last person that I can see in my dream tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Plz Review!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Killerninj123: Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Leo POV<p>

The next day was a great day! I was in a happy mood. I've finally finished my anniversary pressent for Lily over night, but I'm still tired, though becaues I tood up all night, while Percy was my bodyguard to make sure Lily didn't woke up. Anyway, it was still raining, but not that bad. The rain wasn't heavey like last time. The horses were able to run in the rain, but we have to be very careful so they don't fall and broke anything. This time I rode with Lily and Percy rode with Annabeth. The horses ran very fast this time, but they were careful not to fall on the slippery grass.

"So where are we now?" Percy asked.

"Nebraska." Lily replied.

"How do you know?" Annabeth asked

"Yesterday when we were attack," Lily explained "I saw a sign that says we were in Missouri. Today were we running in four hours so now we were in Nebraska."

"You saw the sign?" I guessed

"No, I've been to Nebraska before." Lily answered

"Let me guess." I said. "Your aunt and uncle try to leave you in Nebraska to strave to death, but you find your way back?"

Lily nodded.

"I rest my case." I muttered

"Where did you used to live, Lily?" Percy asked

"I'm not sure." Lily said uncertain. "I never knew where I was born."

I sigh a little. I felt bad for Lily, that she didn't know where she was born. I mean everyone knew where they were born, except for her. I tighten my arms around her. Lily's face grew red. Even though were dating and all, she still blushes a lot. While we were on our horses, something came out of the ground. The horses were frighten and they started to stand on their hien legs.

"Calm down!" Percy shouted

But it didn't work. The horses were so terrified that they made us let go and landed on out back. Luckly we weren't hurt, but our horses ran off. Great, now what are we going to tell Artemis now? I thought. Then another thing sprung out of the ground. We look up and saw four large, man eating, centippi womens.

"Well this is bad." I said obvoiusly.

Lily punched me in the shoulder. "We know that you, Leo!"

Annabeth, Percy, and Lily took out their blades. Well since I can't summon fire becaues of the rain, I can only take out my three hundred pound hammer.

"So Annabeth what's the plan?" Percy asked

"Am I always the one with an idea?" Annabeth asked

"Maybe." Percy said with a smile

"You, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth muttered

"So the plan?" I asked

"Okay, we each need to fight on centippi." Annabeth explained. "We need to defeat thoes bugs fast as we can so we can get to our destination. Got it?"

We nodded. We got into our possitions. Then we charge at the monsters. As I charge at the monster, the centippi thing tried to grab me. It hissed at me with it's sharp man eating teeth. I tried to dodge it's four hands, but one of the hands grab me, by my arm. I tried to concentrate to summon fire in the rain. A few seconds later I was able to summon a small, but hot blue fire. The centippi opened it's mouth just to eat me, but then I threw the blue fire in it's mouth. The centippi woman swallowed it. I smirked. Bad, choice, bug lady. Then I heard something explode inside of the body. The centippi woman exploded. I fell on the gorund, but I was alright. I started laughing, but not the centippi goo on me. Now that wasn't funny.

I look over to Percy. He was doing fine. He was cutting off the four arms of the bug. Then he climbed on it's back and ride the centippi like he's in a bull fight or something. Then Percy riase Riptide over this head and stab the centippi on it's skull. The centippi disninagrated.

"Nice job, man." I said

Percy smiled. "You did good too."

"Your just jealous of my cool moves." I joked.

"Hahaha, very funny Leo." Percy said in a sarcastic voice

I look over to Annabeth and she was doing just fine too. She just her Yankees cap and then she turn invisiable. The centippi woman look around to find her. Then after a few minutes she drop dead and started to disinagrate. Then Annabeth took off her cap. she was now in front of us.

"How did you do that?" Percy asked

"It's a secret." Annabeth said

Percy pouted and Annabeth chuckled. I look over to Lily right away. I want to see if she's alright. I knew she can handle things on her own, but I wonder if she can handle this. As I look at Lily, the centippi woman was gaining on her. She wrap her centippi body around Lily. I was tence. I want to go over there right away to save her. Then Lily stab her dagger on the centippi. The centippi screamed in rage and then she went over to Lily's side, bit her and threw her in the sky.

"Lily" I shouted

Lily landed on the ground. Her side was torn off. She cover her wound with her hand. Lily trembled as she got up. The centippi woman grab her use her arms to grab her. Her held her by her sides and cover her mouth. I ran to Lily. I don't want to loose her again, like our other quest. I reached out my arm to her. Lily did the same. The centippi was floating up in the air. I tried to reach for Lily's hand. I was almost there. I want her in my arms. I reach harder and harder for her hand. Then in a golf flash, the centippi was gone. . .

and so was Lily.

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123:Review Plz!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Killerninja123: Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Leo POV<p>

I fell on my knees. Tears started to form in my eyes. I clench my fists. I lost her. The thought rang in my head as I repeated it. I couldn't believe I lost her! Annabeth and Percy came over to me and they put their hands on my shoulder to comfort me. I almost lost her in our quest last year and now I lost her. What am I going to do? I thought. How can I save her, if I don't know where they're taking her?

"No!" I shouted. "No! No! No!"

"Leo, it's alright." Percy said

I glared at him. "How is this going to be alright? I lost Lily!"

"Leo, we're going to find her." Annabeth said. "It must be Echidna. She must of send those monsters to get Lily and keep her as hostage. I think if she kidnaped Lily, you might not be able to do the quest and give up."

I got up. I'm starting to hate this monsters. First I get blame for something that I didn't do and now Lily is capture by Echidna. I want to find thta monster quickly so I can beat her up and free Lily.

"Where are we, Annabeth?" I asked. "Are we still in Nebraska?"

"Were almost to South Dakota." Annabeth replied. "Just another hour."

I nodded. "Come on. The faster we go, the faster I'll save Lily."

Annabeth and Percy nodded. Then we started to walk. It was hard to walk through the rain becaues the rain was getting harder and harder. Zeus must be angery again, I thought. I wonder if Hecate and Aphrodite knows right now, Lily is captured. If they knew, they'll get seriously furious with Echidna. An hour pass and we were at South Dakota. Annabeth decided that we should get a short break and then conitune to travel to west. Percy and Agree with that, so we decided to go to Mt. Rushmore.

As we got to the mountain, I bought a map in the gift shop. I wish Lily was here. She would love to see this. I really miss her. As I walk around Annabeth was fastinated by the mountain, while Percy was eating blue jelly beans. After that short sightseeing, we were about to rent/stole a car, but as we walk I saw a graveyard.

"Let's go in there for a sec." I said.

Annabeth and Percy looked at me as if I'd gone crazy becaues of my depression. They both nodded and we started to go in. I don't know why, but I just want to look at graveyards. As I look around I went to the T section. I pass the last names: Tina, Tamawki, Tanner, Tam, and Tanner. I was getting borad until I saw a last name that's familiar to me: Taylor.

"Percy, Annabeth!" I called. "I think I found Lily's family."

Percy and Annabeth came. We look at the first grave stone:

James Robbert Taylor

Born: January, 28

Died: October 1st

1800-1850

"Do you think that's her family?" I asked

"It could be." Annabeth replied. "Let's keep on looking."

I nodded. We kept on looking at the gravstones of the Taylor family. There were a lot of Taylors in this graveyard. Then I saw Lily's parent's grave. Also there was something writen on their gravestones.

Rose Diana Taylor

Born: April 1st 1978

Died: Setpember 31st 1996

Nathan David Taylor

Born: July 31st 1978

Died: Setpember 31st 1996

_The darkest day that they die,_

_A child so powerful will raise,_

_The love of fire will help her on the way,_

_Fire will fall in love with her when she is claimed,_

_Fire will always protect her with his love for her,_

_I will watch over my most improtant daughter,_

_-to my daughter who is my lily_

My mouth drop after I read the poem. Annabeth and Percy read the poem too. Their eyes soften.

"This must been writen by her father." Annabeth said. "I read some of his poetry books."

I nodded. I knew that they were alive as dogs right now, but only their soul is alive, but not their human bodies. As we were walking, we saw an old man. He was the same age like Lily's grandfather. He was white hair and blue eyes. Annabeth, Percy, and I put our hands on our weapons just in case if this guy is a monster.

"Ah, I see you kids are looking at the Taylor family." He said. "My name is Kenneth Jones."

"Nice to meet you." I said uneasy.

"What do like to know about the Taylor family?" Kenneth asked.

"Just tell us anything." I replied.

"The Taylor family lived in England and moved here in South Dakota," Kenneth said. "They've been living here every since. Some moved to other places that are nicer. Some stay here. The Taylor family is a decendant to a very powerful person. That's why they move to the U.S to be safe from dreadful things. Many years later, a house near this church and gravyard was a very loving family. In that time, 1995, a baby girl was born. She also has a half sister too. A year later in 1996, someone came into their home. A woman so evil thatshe wants to kill the infant. She wounded her father and killed her stepmother. She was about to kill the infant, but the father use himself as a shield to protect her."

"Wait this sounds very familiar!" I said.

"Is does?" Kenneth questioned me.

I nodded. "Your talking about Lily Taylor aren't you?"

Kenneth nodded

"How do you know about her?" Annabeth asked

"What are you?" Percy asked

"I'm Kenneth Jones, decendant of Selene the personifcation of the moon." Kenneth replied

My eyes widen. So did Annabeth's and Percy's. I knew that Selene is still the moon along with Artemis, but I never knew that she had any decendants.

"So your a friend of the Taylor family?" I asked

"Yes," Kenneth answered. "My family is a very close friends to the Taylors ever since they move here. Where is Lily Taylor? I really want to see that lad."

"She's not here." I muttered. "She's been captured by Echidna's forces."

Kenneth sigh. "On a quest eh?" Then Kenneth looked aound as if we were being watched. "This is not a good place to talk. Come with me to my home. You'll be safe there."

I didn't move. Even Percy and Annabeth didn't move either. We were both cautious about this man. Even though he is a decendant of a titan, but you never know this can go wrong.

"Look," Kenneth said, "My home is safe from monsters. I also have food and shelter. If you lot, kept on walking around, monsters will get you. I know a lot of things that you don't know. You know things that I don't know. Also I might help you on your quest."

He was right. We do need help. We need to find the crest of night. I nodded. Percy and Annabeth gave me that _are you insane _look. They finally nodded. Then we follow the old man.

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Review Plz!<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Killerninja123: Hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Leo POV<p>

As we got to Kenneth's house, he let us inside. There we saw a family. A woman with black hair with silver eyes and a teenager that is the same age with Percy and Annabeth. He has blond hair and silver eyes. Our mouths drop. We knew this teenager.

"Joss?" Percy asked

I smiled a little. Joss is the son of Apollo. So I guess he's also the decendant of Selene. I wonder how many decendants of greek gods are out there, I thought. I mean, there's Lily, Frank, and now Joss. Who else is out there?

"Hey, guys." Josh said. "How's the quest going?"

"Not so well." I replied

Joss nodded. "You guys can stay here as long as you like. You guys look pretty worn out."

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"Anyway," Joss continue. "You guys will be safe here for a while from the monsters. If you need anything, let us know. By the way where is Lily?"

"She's captured." Percy replied. "We need to get to the crest of night, but we don't know where it is."

"Crest of night?" Kenneth asked

I nodded. "Yes, that's what the prophecy said."

"Could it be?" Kenneth muttered to himself

"Grandfather?" Joss asked.

Kenneth looked at Joss. "Joss I want you to get all of the books about Selene, now!"

"Yes, sir." Joss said and then he ran to get the books.

"What books?" Annabeth asked

"The crest of night!" Kenneth excalimed. "I heard of it before, but I never knew what is was!"

I'm not sure if that was helping, I thought. Then Joss came. He was carrying thirty books in Ancient Greek. He set them down on the table. Kenneth began to read the books.

"It's going to take many days to finsihed all of it!" I shouted

"Paticents is a verchured." Kenneth said. "Now Joss why not you show this lot around the house?"

"Yes, grandfather." Joss said. "Come on guys."

Joss showed us around his house. He showed us our rooms and all. Then he showed us his attic. The attic had a lot of pictures. There were pictures of the Taylors. In black and white photo then in color. There was a color picture of a sixteen year old teenager, with the younger version of Kenneth. The teenager has brown hair and bright green eyes. He looked like another version of Lily, but in an actual boy and not a girl. Then there was another picture with the same teenager, but in adult form. He was holding a new born infant. The infant has red hair and emerald green eyes. Another picture show the adult again, but the infant was a year old. She was smiling and laughing. I smiled and touch the picture of the infant.

"Is that Lily's dad, Nathan Taylor?" I asked

Joss nodded. "Yes, along with Lily. This is the house of the Taylor family."

"How come you guys are living in this house?" Percy asked.

"It's in Nathan's will." Joss explained. "Even though Nathan is alive as a dog, he still wants us to follow his will. He told us Jones family to live and take care of this house until Lily is old enough to choose to keep this house or not. Second we have to make sure if she's alright."

"Great, he has a back up plan." I muttered.

Joss ignored me. "Third, he wants Lily to be happy. Also it says that here if she ever gets a boyfriend, Nathan will watch over here every minutes when there together."

"This explaines a lot." I said as I cross my arms.

"Does it says aything about marriage?" Annabeth asked in concern

Joss nodded. "It says that if Lily ever gets porposed into marriage, Lily has to walk down the isle with him." Then Percy started laughing. "Then he and Rose will live with Lily and her husband."

"He really has everything planned ahead." Percy said in amazement.

"Does Nathan always have everything planed ahead?" I said in a glum voice.

"Yes, he does." Joss said. "I'm not sure when he's going to hear that his daughter is being kidnapped, but I think he'll be very pissed at you."

I groaned. "Can this get any worse?"

"Actually no," Joss replied. Then he got out a box and open it. It was photos of Nathan and Rose. "Even though, Rose and Nathan are dogs, Nathan still wants Lily to know what he looks like before he died. You know that she only has one picture at camp. So before Lily knew she was a half-blood, Nathan wanted you to give these photos to her if your ever around in South Dakota."

"That's thoughtful of him." I said uneasy.

Joss chuckled. "Nathan does likes you, Leo, but he doesn't shows it. He's very happy that you get to make her happy. Nathan can't help it, but being over protective of his demigod daughter. Even though he has a mortal one, Nathan knows that Petunia can take care of herself, but he's more concern about Lily."

"Have you ever met Lily before?" Annabeth asked.

"In camp." Joss replied. "You know when she was Lance Taylor. When I met Lily, she was Lance then. I was curious about Lance at first, but when Lance got expossed about his gender I was surprised that Lance was Lily. So after Lily got claimed and Piper showed her around the next day, I get to meet her."

"Have you ever met Petunia before?" Percy asked

Joss shuddered. "Don't mention her. I don't like her."

"She's nicer now." Annabeth siad.

"I know." Joss paled. "I just don't like her."

"So how come Nathan married Rose anyway?" I asked

Joss's face darken. "It was an arrange marriage."

My face turn pale. "What?"

Joss grimced. "Seventeen years ago, Nathan fell in love with Aphrodite in that time. Rose Brooke was Nathan's best friend. Just friends. Rose's parents did an arrange to them since they were born, but they only see each other as friends. William Taylor didn't want the arrange marriage, but he has no choice. The reason why he has no choice becaues of the pheonixs."

My eyes widen. "The phoenixs in the Taylor family that pass away in a normal death when they grew old."

Joss nodded. "That's right. Rose's parents will expossed the phoenix and half bloods if he doesn't coroporate. He agree for the marriage. then I guess you guys all know that they had Petunia on April and that had Lily on May."

"I can't believe a mortal would do that to them." Annabeth siad

"It's shocking, but it was either the marriage or expossion." Joss said grimly.

"Was there any other women in the Taylor family, than Petunia and Lily?" Percy asked

Joss nodded. "Only one. Her name was Lucy Taylor. She was the first woman Taylor to be born in three generations, but she died of cancer when she was an infant. Then Petunia was born and she was the first woman Taylor to be born in twenty generations, but for Lily is different. She was the first half-blood to be born in twenty generations. You guys saw the first gravestone right? James Taylor was a powerful half-blood from England. He was the first to start this generation of having the rarest ppowers of Hecate."

"Wow, twenty generations." Annabeth said in daze

"Now that's a lot." Percy said

I nodded. Then I smell something good in the kitchen. My stomach started to growl. I can hear Percy's too. Annabeth shook her and and muttered about boys and their food. Joss chuckled.

"Come on," He siad. "You guys need some meat you."

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Review Plz!<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Killerninja123: Enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p>Leo POV<p>

Five days pass. Five days! It was too long. Too long. Kenneth was reading the books as fast as he can and nothing came. I was on the couch as bored as ever. Annabeth and Percy were playing gold fish. I knew it was a kids game, but it was Percy's favorite game. I guess it's the son of Poseidon thing. Joss was reading a book called 'Ninth Grade Slays.' He told me that this book has his name. I found that odd for him to read becaues he's Apollo's son and Apollo children read bright and happy books. I mean Nico reads these kinds of books that Joss is reading right now.

"Found it!" Kenneth shouted

"Finally!" I groaned.

"What did you find grandfather?" Joss asked

"The crest of night is a place where Echidna is hiding!" Kenneth explained. "The crest is in Washington."

"Washington the state or Washington D.C?" Percy asked

Annabeth punched Percy is the shoulder. "Washington the state, SeaWeed Brain!"

"Sorry." Percy muttered

"Where is it in Washinton?" I asked

"Are you sure you want to know?" Kenneth asked

"Yes!" I shouted. "I need to get the stupid chariot and I need my girlfriend back!"

"Echidna is in a cave at Mount St. Helens." Kenneth replied gravely.

"What?" I said in amazed

"You got to be kidding me?" Percy shouted. "Not there again! I made Mount St. Helens europted!"

"Isn't that where you and Annabeth have your first kiss?" I mentioned

Percy blushed. "No! That was near the vulcano!"

"So how are we going to get to Washinton?" Annabeth asked. "We can't go on plan only on land."

"Can one of you lot drive?" Kenneth asked

We nodded.

Kenneth smiled. "Smashing! Now I have a car in the garage. This car was given me by Selene. This car is able to go fast as many miles as you want. Also mortals won't see you becaues there's a Mist button!"

"Now that's what I call a car." Percy said smirking to himself

"Don't get any idea's Percy." Annabeth said. "I'll be driving."

"But-"

"No."

"Just once?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"But Annabeth!"

"No!"

"Fine. . ."

"You lot should get going." Kenneth said. "Somehow the monsters should of come two days ago. I think Echidna thinks that you've given up, Valdez."

"Well, she's going to be wrong." I said clenching my fists as I hear that monster's name.

Kenneth nodded. "Now go. You all have no time to waist!"

We nodded and we head to the garage. There we saw a silvery moon car. It was a very cool car too. It's a sports car! Annabeth and Percy went in the front while I went on the back. Annabeth was in the drivers' seat, with Percy next to her. Joss open the garage. There I saw the Mist button. Annabeth pressed the buttom and then she started the engine. She gave Joss a thumbs up signal and then we headed out of the house. Annabeth was driving seriously fast. I wonder if the police will watch us by going one hundred miles per hour? I shook my head. Thank you, Mist!

"We should get to Washing in two or three days." Annabeth said.

"If we broke the car, how are we going to pay it back?" Percy asked

Now I think about that, Percy does have a point.

"Let's just pray that it's not going to break." Annabeth said gravely

Percy nodded and he turn to me. "Leo, we might be on the road for some hours. You should get some sleep. You've haven't slept for five days after. . .you know what happen."

I nodded. "Alright. Tell me when were here."

Percy smiled and alittle and went back talking to Annabeth. I took out my wallet and saw the picture of last year were Lily and I danced, kissed, and giving her the necklace. I smiled sadly. I really miss her. It's like Echidna already made a giant hole in my heart and took Lily away from me. Thinking about this was making me tired and sad the same time. I slowly closed my eyes. Dreaming the image of Lily.

I thought I was going to be dremaing about, Lily, but I was so wrong. There I was in this silvery cave. I could see a city there. I look around the cave and saw a big, large, fat woman who I think it is Echidna. With her was another girl. Young, with black hair, and seriously phyico black eyes. Over by the cave wall, I saw someone that looks very familiar. It was a girl of course. She had red hair and emerald green eyes. Her green jacket was ruin, her organge T-shirt was covered with blood, she has wounds all over her, her saggy pants were riped into shorts, and she was laying on the ground hurt, but awake. My eyes widen. My mouth trembled. I wanted to run up to her and save her right away, but I know I can't becaues this is a dream of what's happening right now. The girl was Lily.

"Do you think he'll come?" The young woman asked

"I don't think so," Echidna replied. "He might of think that we kill the girl."

"Can I kill her, my mistress?" The young woman asked again

"No, Beatrice!" Echidna snapped. "We need her! She's the one that defeated Khione. If the boy doesn't arrived on the soltice we'll kill her and use her powers on Olympus and the two camps."

"Leo. . .will come for me!" Lily shouted as she stands up, but she was trembling. "I know him well enough and he'll never give up on me or anyone else! He will rescue me!"

I smiled. Lily's right. I won't let anything happen to her. I wish I was right here right now and protect her from Echidna and her assictent Beatrice.

"Beatrice, make the girl shut up." Echidna commanded

"Yes, my lady." Beatrice said

Beatrice walk over to Lily. Suddenly she was send flying arocss of the cave. Lily smirked. Beatrices eyes fill with angery and insanity.

"You idiot, half-blood!" She yelled

Beatrice took out a shark knife pen, but there was no ink. She flew into the air and went in front of Lily. Lily took our her dagger, Emerald and tried to attack Beatrice, but it didn't work. She stab Lily on her arm. She drop her emerald green dagger. Beatrice grab Lily by the shirt and started to pull. The green jacket riped. Beatrice tackled Lily on the ground. Beatrice use her pen knife and stick it on Lily's wound on her side. Lily started to cry in pain. Tears were coming out of her eyes. It pains me to see this. Beatrice took out the pen knife. Bloods was coming out of her.

"So you think your wittle boyfriend will save you?" She taunted Lily. "Well he's not here yet. Maybe he just gave up on you and went with another girl, prettier than you."

Then she held up her pen knife. She pulled Lily's red hair and held it up to Lily's trout.

"Please stop!" Lily begged. "Please!"

"Oh, I will stop." Beatrice sneered. "I just need to do one little thing."

Beatrice started laughing. She use her knife and started writing on Lily's arm. Lily started screaming from the pain that the knife cause. Lily tried to get out of Beatrice's grasped, but she couldn't. After Beatrice was done, Lily's arm was bleeding with flesh newly blood. The words on her arm said: Filthy half-blood. Idiot daughter of Aphrodite, you'll die!

My face turn pale. This is just too horrible to watch. I couldn't believe that there totoring Lily. Lily triedto get up, then Beatrice, pulled on Lily's shirt again and it riped. There I can see bandages that are coving her breats for her corssdress appearnece. I also saw a green emerald necklace that has a emerald lily and a red ruby fire. She was wearing the necklace that I gave her last year. I never knew she wore it all the time. I thought she only wore it only in speaical occations. Lily was cover her arms from the coldness in the cave. Beatrice bent down and examined the necklace. She smirked as if this was her prize possetion.

"Aww, how sweet." She said in a bored voice. "Your boyfreind must of gave it to you. Well, then, lets see how long you'll keep it."

Beatrice kicked Lily in the gut. Lily started to vomit. Beatrice punched Lily and kicked her again. Lily was crying and screaming in pain. Beatrice smashed Lily's face at the wall and pulled her hair. Beatrice unlock the chain and put the necklace in her palm. Lily look at Beatrice and she cried some more. Beatrice put her hair over her shoulder and put on the necklace. My mind was filled in rage. I couldn't believ it that she's torturing someone who I love the most!

"Hn. It's more beautiful on me than you little filthy garbage." Beatrice said

Beatrice took out a dagger this time and started to make lots of cuts on Lily.

Everything went black. I fell on my knees. I'm not awake yet and I want to wake up. I couldn't believe that I just saw Lily being tortured. This is far worse from her aunt and uncle of how they treated her. I was trying to pinched myself to wake, but it didn't work. Then the blackness started disappearing. I was in a workshop. Not Hepheastus's workshop.

The workshop that I last saw my mom.

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Plz Review!<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Killerninja123: Enjoy the chapter!**

**NOTE!: Lirio means Lily in spanish!**

* * *

><p>Leo POV<p>

At first I thought somone in my family wanted me to suffer becaues of my mom's death. I prayed silenty to Hepheastus to help me in this dream. Then I saw a figure. The figure was a woman, of course becaues of her shadow. She came closer and closer to me. I thought it was either Meda, Medusa, or someone evil phyico lady that wants to kill me. So I reach for my toolbelt, but it wasn't there. I tried to turn my hands on fire, but it didn't work either. As the figure of the woman got closer she went into the light. She had black hair and black eyes. My eyes widen. My mouth drop.

"Mom?" I asked

"Hello, _mijo_." Mom said

"M-M-Mom?" I said in a dazed. I'm still trying to get the picture in my head, but I can't. My mom in my dream? Okay, I do have a picture of her at camp, but I never expected her to come in my little private dreams!

"Come, _mijo_," Mom said. "Let's have a walk."

I gulped. I wonder if she was either angery about me burning the shop or something else that I did. I took a deep breath and walk with her. I got to admit that it was a nice walk with mom. I told her some things what happen when I found out that I was a demigod and everything. I also mentioned Lily to her.

Mom smiled. "I'm happy that you got a girlfriend. You friend from the Uderworld told me all about it."

My face turn red. I clench my fist. When I come back in this quest alive, I'll kill Nico alive! I wonder how much did he told mom about. If he tells her about me spending time with Lily, I will burn his cabin on fire and then the Underworld! Wait, I can't do that, so I guess the cabin works.

I smiled sadly. "She's captured. I'm not sure if I can save her."

"You can, _mijo._" Mom encourage me. "You love her don't you? She's still alive. She hasn't given up hope for you to save her. Her love for you is powerful you can imagine."

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Do you remember you save Lirio from dying form blood loss?" Mom asked

I nodded. "Yeah. Somehow my fire saved her."

"Do you know your fire only does that to her than burning her?"

I shook my head. "No."

"Guess."

I thought about it for a moment. I was still confused about my fire that healed Lily. I thought about what mom said that Lily's love for me was powerful that I can imagine. I remeber when I saw Lily dying of blood loss, I couldn't believe it that I never told her how I feel about her and all. I remember that I love herthe most than anyone else. Then I got it. My eyes widen.

"I save her becaues I love her!" I answered

Mom nodded. "Yes, _mijo. _You and Lirio love each other very much and your fire is associated with that love. When that fire touches her, it doesn't burn her. It warms her. Heals her."

"But my fire can hurt others too," I added.

"It can do that too." Mom agreed. "But your fire will never hurt Lily, but only others."

I nodded. "What about Lily? What about her power?"

"She has not discovered her healing yet," Mom replied. "But she will soon."

I nodded my head in confusion. Then my dream started to dim.

"You must wake, _mijo._" Mom said as she smiled sadly at me. "Also be careful. You'll make an improtant sacrifice."

"What sacrifice?" I asked in shock.

Then everything went blank.

I woke up with a start. I was in the car. Annabeth was still driving, plus it was night. I look out of the window and saw a city I never recongized.

"Man, Leo you slept for a day!" Percy said

"A day?" I shouted

"Actually three days." Annabeth replied

"What?" I shouted again.

"Don't worry," Annabeth assured me. "We fed you, but it was hard too."

"Yeah," Percy grunted. "Annabeth didb't want to feed you becaues she was driving and was afriad that I might get us lost."

"Which it is true." Annabeth added

"Anyway," Percy contiune. "I had to feed you. That was not fun. You were muttering something, but I can't remember what is was."

"Where are we?" I asked

"In Washington." Percy replied. "We're looking for a motel to stay in, so we can regian our energy and fight Echidna."

"That's a good plan, I think." I said. "but can we just parked at Mount St. Helens?"

"No," Annabeth said. "If we do that, Echidna will know and try to destory us. It's safer in a motel."

I nodded in understatement. Then we stop. There I saw a small motel. We check into our rooms. Annabeth took one room for herself, Percy took another room for himself, and I took another room for myself. The room was nice and all. There was a door that conects to Percy's room, while his connects with Annabeth. I sigh and sat down on the bed. I look at the window of Mount St. Helens. I can see the cave from here. I wonder if Lily is alright. The soltice is tomorrow and if I don't get there in time, Lily'll die! I can't let that happen.

"Hang in there, Lily." I said. "I'm in Washington now. I'll come for you. Just wait a little longer. I'll save you."

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Review Plz<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Killerninja123: Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Leo POV<p>

The next day I was ready. I was pumped up for this. Percy, Annabeth, and I discuss a plan to resue Lily and get the war chariot. After we discuss about our plan, we went to the car and drove to Mount St. Helens. As we were driving I realized something.

"Hey, what if we can't get to the vulcano becaues of the police?" I asked

"Don't worry." Annabeth said. "Percy can do the Mist."

I raise an eyebrow.

"Hey, it's true!" Percy said excitedly. "Chiron taught me after the war with Gaia!"

"Is this wise or illigal?" I questioned him

"Wise." Percy said proudly.

"Uh-huh." I muttered

As we got to Mount St. Helens, no one was there. We look up and saw the cave. It was like a thousands of feet on the vulcano. I can see why Hepheastus like this place. It's tall and distructive.

"So there's three of us and one of her." Percy said. "We can take on her."

"Percy, that's not a plan!" Annabeth shouted

"Um, guys I forgot to tell you something." I said uneasy

"What?" The two couple asked

"Echidna has a friend with her named Beatrice." I replied.

"How do you know about this?" Annabeth asked

"From a dream." I answered

"Leo, you can be annoying and an idiot sometimes." Percy said putting his plam on his face.

"I know." I said

"Okay, so there's three of us and two of her. "Annabeth said running through her plan. "Okay, I've got it. We'll show up at the cave, Percy and I will fight Beatrice and Echidna so you'll have time to get Lily to safty. Then you fight Echidna and defeat her. Then you get the war chariot and bring it to Olympus. Simple enough."

"Simple and dangerous." Percy and I said

Annabeth shook her head. "That's the only option we have. Even if we use my cap, it won't work. Echidna will see Lily floating on air, even though it was you who is carrying her. She'll tell Beatrice to kill Lily in you hands right away, before you have time to summon fire."

I nodded. Annabeth does have a point. Actually she always have a point. I took out a very long, but strong rope out of my toolbelt. I wish Lily was here so she can fly us to the cave. It'll been so much easier. I tie to rope to a tree and I pulled out a large hook. I swing the rope and threw it. It landed at the edge of the cave. I wonder if Echidna, Breatice, or lily heard it. I wish Lily could just see the hook so she'll know that we're coming for her.

"Come on, guys." I said gravely. "Let's climb."

* * *

><p>Lily POV<p>

I sigh as the pain came through me. Beatrice was wearing my necklace. I know I'll get it back, but it's hard to move becaues of all the pain in me. My body hurts from the torture that Beatrice gave me, along with Echidna. Somehow this reminds me of this when I was eleven years old, but from Aunt Lavender and Uncle Steven's tortures wasn't that bad like this.

_**Flashback:**_

_I was asleep peacefully in my um. . .room as if you can call it that. My Aunt Lavender was awake and it was her shrill voice that made the first noise of the day to hear._

_"Up! Get up! Now!"_

_I woke with a start. My aunt rapped on the door again._

_"Up!" she screeched. I heard her walking toward the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the stove._

_My aunt was back outside the door. I seriously want her to come in here, so I can beat her up, but I knew I can't becaues she's my guardian._

_"Are you up yet?" she demanded._

_"Kind of." I replied_

_"Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Petty's brithday."_

_I groaned._

_"What was that?" Aunt Lavender snapped_

_"Nothing, there was a spider." I lied_

_"Kill it and hurry up!" Aunt Lavender yelled. "I don't want any funny bussiness in the house!"_

_"Yes, ma'am." I said dully_

_I couldn't believe I forgotton Petunia's birthday. I thought to myself. I don't even care about her birthday anyway. Besides her birthday was on April and my birthday was coming up next month and my family will "forget" about it like always do. So I'll never get my first birthday present, cake, and a party. When i said about the spiders were true. I found one and killed it. I went out of my room that was a closet. Ever since after my parents died when I was an infant they put me there while Petunia gets a big room upstairs._

_After I was dressed, I went into the kitchen. There were a lot of presents in the livingroom. I counted silently and estimated it. I think there was about ninty nine presents and one more will come soon._

_"Hurry up with the bacon, girl!" Uncle Steven snapped._

_"Yes, sir." I said dully._

_As I cook the bacon, Petunia came down stairs with her blue pajamas. I groaned silently to myself. The terro has enter the kitchen! As I started to cook, a little of the bacon started to burn. Aunt Lavender saw that and she took the pan away from me and hit it on my arm. I screamed in pain, Petunia was smirking at me. Uncle Steven was just chuckling._

_"You idiot, girl!" Aunt Lavender shouted then she started kicking me. "You burn the bacon!"_

_"It was only a tiny bit burnt!" I protested. "It's still good. You can just take off the burnt!"_

_"No!" Aunt Lavender howled as she still kicked me. "That's a waste of time! Make the breakfast again and this time don't burn anything! I want everything perfect for Petty's birthday!"_

_I started crying. The pained hurt so much that I got purple bruses. Tears were coming out my eyes. "Y-Yes, Aunt Lavender."_

_"Good, now hurry up!" Aunt Lavender hissed. Then she hit the pan at both of my feet. It burned as if the fire just wants to hate me. I tried to get up, but I couldn't. My feet was bright red from the burn. At least it wasn't the knife, I thought. I tried to get up again and started to cook another fresh batch of bacon._

**_Flashback ended:_**

After thinking about the memory, I realized something at the entrance of the cave. There was a hook at the ledge. It was attached to a rope. I lifted my head a little. Echidna and Beatrice didn't notice the hook. I look carefully at the hook. There was an innitionals on it. It says: L.V.

I smiled. Tears were coming from my eyes a little. He's here! He' coming! Then I saw a foot in fornt of me. I look up and saw it was Breatrice's. I gulped. Beatrice grab my hair.

"Why are you smiling and trying you filthy demigod?" Beatrice sneered

"Nothing, can a girl just smile and cry whenever she wants?" I questioned her

Beatrice took out her pen knife and stab me. I screamed in pain. Then she went to my side and rip it off. I screamed again. That wound on my side was from the centippi that bit me and now Beatrice is ripping it again and again. I put my hand over my bleeding wound. I fell on my knees. I feel knumb. I was bleeding everywhere.

"Serves you right for smiling and crying." Beatrice said rudly. "Do that again and this time we will kill you."

I nodded. I tried to stand up to make the numbness go away, but it won't. As I stand up I fell down on the ground again. I look at the entrance of the cave and the hook was gone. The rope was gone too. My head started to hurt. The pain won't stop. My eyes were begining to close. The last thing I saw was a familiar figure.

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Plz Review!<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**Killerninj123: Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Leo POV<p>

After we climb on the mountian, we hide first. I saw Lily being hurt again. Her wound on her side was bleeding. Stupid Beatrice. When I get my hands on her, she'll regret for hurting my girlfriend. Lily pass out. I was tence. I wonder if she was alive.

"Come on, guys." Percy whisper. "We have a cave to crash."

"How is that supposed to help?" I asked

"I don't know." Percy replied.

Annabeth shook her head and then we went to the entrance of the cave.

"Yo, Echidna!" Percy shouted without thinking.

"Really, Percy?" Annabeth said

"What? I thought it'll be cool."

"Just be quiet."

"Yes, Wise Girl."

Echidna turned around. She smiled evily as she can be. There on a chair like throne, the war chariot was there. I pulled out my hammer. She and Beatrice will regret this.

"Alas, Son of Hepheastus has come!" Echidna said. "Now before you fight me. . .why not you fight Beatrice, my lovely assitence?"

Beatrice smirked at me. She took out her pen knife and her other knife. Percy got out his sword, Riptide, and Annabeth got out her bronze knife.

"Beatrice here is one of my newer child." Echidna explained. "I've train her on my own ever since. Now my daughter, destory these three!"

"Yes, mother!" Beatrice said

Then she charge at us. Annabeth got out her Yankees cap and put it on. She disappesred. Beatrice looked around to find her, but she can't. So she charged at Percy. While Percy and Annabeth was distracting her, I ran to my unconsious girlfriend, but then Echidna block me.

"Your not going to that girl." Echidna sneered. "You have to get pass me first."

I look at Lily. More blood was coming out of her. Then I got an idea. I made a huge wall of fire. I shoot myself up in the air. As the fire died Echidna was looking around. I use my fire to land saftly on the ground. Echidna turned around and she glared at me. I ran to Lily. Echidna was coming at me. I made blue and white fire from my palms. Then I threw it in front of her. The fire started to go huge around Echidna. I pick up Lily in bridal style. Her blood was coming on me. I ran.

I went to the back of the cave that was far away from the fight. I laid her down and check her heart beat. It was still beating. I sigh in realived. Thank the gods she was alive. I turn my hand into a bright red fire. I took a deep breath and put my hand on her wound. The wound stop bleeding. I withdrew my hand, but I know I have to heal her later. Even though, Lily is unconscious I still think it was my fault. I still think I was the one that cause this to her. I wonder if she'll forgive me. I wonder if she'll hand on and I'll heal her after I can defeat Echidna. I hugged her. I want her to be the person that I can only see and feel. After that I got up. I turn back and look at her with one more glance.

I look over at Percy. Beatrice was advancing him, but then she was pushed against the wall. Annabeth! Thank the gods she's here with her cap. Beatrice use her knife to cut the air. I don't know if Annabeth can dodge Beatrice and her knife, but I think she can. Then I made my fire into a bow and arrow. I knew that I'm not good at archery, but after Lily became my girlfriend she taught me more about archery and how to shoot the arrow into the bullseye. Percy looked at me and saw what I was doing. He kicked Beatrice and she drop her knives. Beatrice was about to grab them before they hit the ground, but them her arm went was somehow grabbed by the air. Then air swriled back into Annabeth.

"Let me go, you idiot, daughter of Athena!" Beatrice yelled.

Then Percy cam to Annabeth and helped her.

"Leo, shoot the arrow!" Percy shouted

"Hold on and hold her still!" I shouted back. "I need a good aim!"

"Well hurry up!" Annabeth shouted

Annabeth and Percy hold her still. I shot the arrow. The fire arrow went striaght to Beatrice. The fire arrow went through her. The blue fire that was surrounding Echidna died out. Percy and Annabeth let go of Beatrice. She started to turn into yellow dusk. Lily's necklace fell on the ground. After that she was gone. I went to the yellow dusk and picked up the emerald green necklace. I put it in my pocket. When Lily wakes up, I'll give it to her.

"One done, two to go." I whisper to myself.

"No!" Echidna yelled to her dusk daughter. Then she glared at me. "You'll regret this, Leo Valdez, You'll regret this with your life!"

"I would like to see that happen." I said

Then Percy and Annabeth charged at Echidna. Suddenly, Echidna grew ten times her size and pushed Annabeth and Percy. They both were pushed in different directions. Then they were knocked out cold.

"Percy! Annabeth!" I shouted to them.

They didn't move. They didn't move at all. This is not good. What am I going to do?

"What are you going to do know?" Echidna taunted me.

I was standing in fear. What should I do? I thought. Everything I've been through in this quest may be over. I clench my fists and look down. I'm all by myself. For once I don't know what to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Plz Review!<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Killerninja123: Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Leo POV<p>

I don't know what to do. I don't have plan at all. What should I do? Stand here and die? Echidna use her hand to grab me. I dodge her. I look around the cave. I got to get her away from Lily, Percy, and Annabeth. I don't want them to hurt becaues of me, I got to think of something. The only place in the save was far away from them was either maybe outside or in the middle. Echidna spread out her hands and her son came out of the ground. Now that's not good, I thought. Ekhidnades came out and started to attack me.

"Come back here!" He shouted

I curse under my breath. This is harder than I thought. I got out my sword that I fought Medusa with. The sword was covered with her blood. Then I remember that gorgons blood can kill people, inculding monsters. I smirked. This might be a good plan, I thought.

"Yo, Ekhidnades come and get me you big mama's boy!" I taunted him

"I'm not a mama's boy!" He shouted

"Yeah?" I questioned. "Then why is she always let go get the good ones to fight and good things to kill? Plus you're a suck up! That's a mama's boy there!"

Ekhidnades screamed in rage and he charged at me. I clench my sword. The plan is working. Ekhidnades grabbed me by my ankle. He started to open his mouth, but then I stab his hand with the sword. Ekhidnades cried in pain. He drop me, but I grab a hold of his torn greek clothing and stab him in the chest. Ekhidnades screamed. Echidna's eyes widen in anger. Ekhidnades started to disinagrated.

"Mother help me!" Ekhidnades called.

Echidna went to her son and saw he was turning into green slime.

"Gorgon's blood!" She shouted. "The son of Hepheastus's sword has gorgon's blood on it! Even I can't heal gorgon's blood!"

Then Ekhidnades turned into a green slime and vanished into going the Underworld. I breath radpily. One down and one more to go. Can I defeat her? I thought. Echidna glared at me.

"You'll regret this!" She shouted. "You've killed my son!"

"Well he already got defeated by Ares and now by me." I said. "So he got killed twice."

Echidna nostrols flare with rage and she tried to get me as she can. I led her to the middle. She was seriously quick for a giant fat woman. Then her arm his me and send me flying against the cave.

"Fight me!" She shouted. "You call yourself a demigod? You and your friends will die in this cave!"

I got up, my arm was scraped. There was a cut on my cheek. I breath rapidly. What can I do? I thought. Echidna charged at me. I took one step and I trip over a rock. I fell down. I quickly got up and I got out a flaming blue rope fire. Before I could stop Echidna before charging at me, she was almost to me. I thought I was a goner, but then I heard a _thump! _My eyes widen. Echidna was banging on a force field. I only knew one person that can do that. I turn around and saw Lily. She was awake. I don't know how long she was awake, but this did surprised me. Echidna turn to Lily and glared at her. Lily was very pale even though she's wounded and tired.

"You!" Echidna shouted. "Your supposed to be dead!"

"Well, I'm not!" Lily said weakly.

I smiled. I was glad to hear her voice.

"Leo, you better defeat her!" Lily shouted weakly. "You came all this way just to save me and get the war chariot! You can do this!"

"Shut up, you pathetic girl!" Echidna screamed.

She hit the force field more harder. It started to break almost like glass. Lily's jaw tighten and she tried to protect me with her power. I got to think of something, I thought. I just need to think of a quick plan. I knew Lily can hold on any longer becaues she all wounded and not strong enough to have more energy to hold her off. Then the force field broke, shattered like glass. Lily's eyes closed and fell unconscious again. I curse under my breath. That stupid Echidna is hurting her! Then Echidna wack me hard with her hand. I was slamed on the cieling of the cave and fell down flat on the ground. I trembled as I got up. Then I remember that Lily's grandfather told us that the only way to defeat Echidna is with hereos and gods working together.

I put my hands together and started to pray to Hepheastus. I seriously need help from him. I need to believe in myself, Percy, Annabeth, the gods, and Lily. Lily's right. I came all this way not just to die, but get that war chariot.

"Hey, Echidna if you think you can defeat me, come and get me!" I taunted her.

Echidna's nostrols flared with rage as if steam was coming out. "I will defeat you and all of your friends! I will destoryed Olympus and the two camps!"

"Then hurry up already!" I taunted her again. "Your so slow, you can't even defeat me faster! Even Gaia and Kronos were better than you!"

Now that part I tick her off. Ticking of people and annoyed people is my speacialty. I'm glad to have that kind of gift. Echidna charged at me with very powerful full speed. I smirked. I summon on my plams were one white fire on my right hand and a blue on on my left. then the red fire started to come around my body. My body was full of red hot fire while my right arm was covered with white fire and my other arm was covered with blue fire. I was in a fire armor. Now that is seriously cool, I thought. As Echidna came closer to me, I dodge her, pulled out my hammer, jump up in the air, and hit her on her skull. Echidna droped down on her face. I landed on the ground saftly, but she was still alive. There was gold blood coming out of her hair. Hurry up, Hepheatsus and anwer my prayers! I snapped in my head, I'm not going to last long!

"Even though you may wounded me a litte!" Echidna snarled. "You are still weak, like the rest fo your kind!"

Echidna tried to grab me. I climned on her arm and made my hands go blasting with blue and white fire. I thre the two hot fire on her. I jump off of her and saw her burn. Echidna screamed. She fell on the ground and started rolling on the cave floor, trying to burn out the fire. After the white and blue fire died out, she was burnt and more gold blood was coming out of her. She stand up. I clench my fists. Darn it Hepheastus answer already! I charage at her, but this time Echidna got me. She threw me onto the cieling again, but the cave cieling started to break. I dodge all the rocks, so did Echidna. After the dusked cleared off, the cave was covered with giant rocks. Lily, Percy, and Annabeth were alright. They weren't hurt from the giant rocks, but they did got some newly scratches.

I look up at the sky. The blue sky was turning bright red, the clouds turned into a yellowish, orange color. I smiled. Finally my dad answered my prayers! I made my fire into the flaming blue sapphire sword. I went at Echidna with full speed. The clouds in the sky formed into a fire color. I jumped up in the air. In the same time, a atomic fire and out of the sky. The atomic fire and my fire sword at the same time stab Echidna. Echidna started to explode. She explode like fire crakcers. Then after that there was dusk. The dusk cleared off for a few minutes. There I saw Echidna barley standing. She smirked at me as if she either planned this or she's up to something.

"You've beaten me," She said. "Now I'll give you your reward."

Before I realized what she was up to, it was too late. I saw a very bright golden light.

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Review Plz!<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**Killerninja123: Hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Lily POV<p>

I woke up from my conscious. I saw golden light. I turned away right away. As the golden light died, I got up and turn around slowly. As I got up, Percy and Annabeth were waking up. I look around for Leo. Then I saw him. My eyes widen in tears.

"Leo!" I shouted

I ran to him. The pain from my wounds hurt, but I don't care. The golden light must of come from Echidna before she was destoryed, I thought. I fell on my knees. I started crying.

"No! No! No!" I screamed. "Leo, please don't go!"

Annabeth and Percy saw Leo. They faces turn to sadness. They walked over to me.

"Do something!" I shouted to them. "W-We need ambrosia and necter!"

"Lily, we can't." Annabeth said sadly. "Leo just looked at Echidna's divine form, before she died. There's nothing we can do."

"No! NO!" I cried.

"Lily, come on we have to get the chariot back, we'll make a funarol for Leo." Percy said

"Shut up!" I shouted at him. "Leo is going to survive!"

I shook Leo to wake up. He can't die! He just can't! This is just like how my Dad and stepmom died to save me. Even though they got turned into dogs, I still think it was my fault for their death. I don't want to loose Leo too. I love him.

"Please, Leo wake up!" I said as I cried despratly. "Please don't leave me! I don't know what to do if you die! Please you just come back to me! I love you!"

"Lily it's no use." Annabeth said softly

I cried some more. I shook my head. I burried my face on Leo. I held his hand. Everything we've been through is just falling apart.

"Lily, we have to go." Percy said

I clench my fists. We can't leave. I know we can't. Leo will wake up. I leaned on him and gave him a kiss. One last time. I put his head on my lap. I cried a lot more. Tears were falling on him. I cradle his head against mine. I want him to be the person that I'll see. The person that I fall in love with. Then I heard Annabeth gasped. My head jerked up. I realized that my aura is around Leo and I. My purple and pinkish aura went around Leo.

"What's happening?" I asked Annabeth and Percy

They didn't answered. Thye just stared at my aura in awed. The aura was burrying him with purple and pinkish color. I gulped. What's happening? I thought. After my aura went around Leo, it disappeared. I didn't know what just happen, but I still think Leo was gone. Then I noticed that someone was squeezing my hand. I look down and saw it was Leo's hand. I gasped. Is this what my aura did to him? Bring him back to life? Is that possible?

"Leo?" I asked

Leo groaned. His eyes open. He smiled weakly.

"Your alright, Lily-Flower." Leo said

I cried. I hugged him. Leo gasped as if he never expected the hug. I smiled and cried the same time. He's alive! He came back! His not gone! Leo held on to me tightly.

"Leo!" I sobbed.

"Hey, it's alright." Leo said as he comfort me. "It's alright my angel."

I started to blush on that last part. We broke apart and look at Percy and Annabeth. Their faces we still in awed, but then for a few minutes their expression change into happiness. Leo took off his jacket and put it around my shoulders. I forgot that I was only wearing bandages around my breats for my crossdressing.

"It's good to have you back, Leo." Percy said. "You made Lily seriously worried about you."

"Yeah, I can tell." Leo said as chuckled a little and wipe the tears off of my face. "So how are we going to get the chariot back? We're like a thousand of miles away from New York."

"I can transport us to New Mexico." I suggested. "I know someone that has a good transportation."

"Is it one of your relatives that hate you becaues of you parents death, even though they got turned into dogs?" Leo asked

I nodded.

"Great another family member I have to meet." Leo grumbled.

"Don't worry," I assured him. "It'll only be a few minutes."

"So how are you going to transport us?" Annabeth asked.

"We just need to get on the chariot and I'll do the magic." I explained in a short way.

Annabeth nodded. She and percy went on the war chariot. Leo carried me in bridal style which made me blushed a lot. As we got on the chariot, I concentrate on my powers. My puple and pinkish arua came around us and the chariot.

"_Metaforás!" _I shouted in Greek

Then there was a gold flash in us. A few seconds later we were in New Mexico in front of a big house.

"Wow, this place never changed." I said.

"I remember this place!" Leo said. "It's when you gave me food and some clothes when I ranaway form the sixth foster home!"

"How many times did you guys met?" Percy asked

"Three." I replied. "One when we were eight, second time when we were fifteen, and last when we were sixteen last year."

"That's a lot." Percy said in amazement.

"Come on," I said. "We have to burrow something from my family member."

As I took one step I was about to fall, but Leo caught me on time. Leo smiled as he shook his head. He carried me on his back. When we got to the front door, Annabeth knocked on the door. The door open and there we saw two elderly people.

"You!" They shouted as they saw me

"Hi, grandmother, grandfather." I grumbled

"What are you doing here?" Grandmother asked

"I need to borrow your truck," I explained. "We need to get Ares's war chariot back to Olympus."

"No!" Grandfather shouted. "It took your father's powers to make the car we want."

"And in a selfish way." I muttered.

"What was that?" Grandmother snapped

"Nothing, nothing. . ." I said in a high voice

"Get out of the state and never come back." Grandfather said

"We can't becaues I use my last part of magic in me to get here, so your stuck with me," I said. "if you let us borrow the car, you don't have to see me ever again."

Grandmother growled. "Fine, get inside. We don't want any monsters here."

I smirked. "Thank you."

We got inside and grandfather showed us to the garage. There was a truck and on the trunk was fit enough for a war chariot.

"Don't get a single sratch on this." Grandfather snapped.

"Uh-huh." I said as if that's the one thing I'll do first.

We open the garage and attached the chariot to the trunk. I went in the fron seat, Leo sat next to me, while Percy and Annabeth took the back seat.

"Wow, your grandparents are rude." Annabeth said

"Stepgrandparents." I corrected her

"Lily, you know this will take us a very long time to get to New York right?" Leo asked

"I didn't say we were driving on land." I said

I started the engine. I pushed the petals and the truck started to go off the ground. Percy and Leo's mouth drop open as if they never seen a flying car.

"How did you know they have a flying car?" Percy asked

"Petunia." I replied. "She told me about the car. She said that my father made the car to fly with his power. Even if he dies, the power will still be there."

"Now that's what I called magic." Leo said

I smiled. The turn the wheel and the car went out of the garage and went into the sky.

"Wait a minute!" Percy said as he relaized something. "If we're going to go on air, what if Zeus blasted us in the sky?"

"I think not." I said. "I don't think Ares would want his war chariot to be blasted into a million pieces."

"She has a point." Annabeth said. "Ares loves his war chariot like he loves Aphrodite."

"I still don't know what she sees in him." Percy said

"Us too." Leo and I both said.

"You know after we take the chariot to Ares, can we keep the car?" Leo asked. "We can say we'll give it to Petunia."

"I'll think about it." I said giving him a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Plz Review!<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**Killerninja123: Enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p>Leo POV<p>

Many hours pass and we were finally at New York. It was night and we finally made it to the Empire State Building. As we landed the car in the parking lot. No one saw us. We tried to get the war chariot inside the building. It took thrity minutes to get it through the door. We went to the front deak. The sercurity guard looked at us as if we've gotinto a fight.

"Leave." he said. "We're about to close."

"We need to get to Olympus." I said

"No such thing here, kid." The man said

I growled. I put the war chariot in front of the guy so he can see. When he saw the war chariot his mouth fell open. He looked at us. He pulled out a key to get to Olympus.

"Hurry up and get that chariot back to Lord Ares." He said. "He's getting very impactient."

I nodded and took the keys. We tried to fit the chariot in the elevator. We couldn't fit all in so we put the chariot in the elevator and went in the chariot to be able to fit. It was a lot of work, but it was worht it. While we were waiting we heard some good elevator music this time. The song was called Elevator. I think it was the same perosn that song that song, becaues Lily was humming along the music.

"Leo, how come my arua was able to heal you?" Lily asked. "I don't understand how it save you."

"Do you really want to know?" I asked smiling at her.

Lily nodded.

I lean to her and whispered. "It was love. Our love for each other is powerful. We can save each other with our power."

Lily blushed. "Uh, I never knew it was that powerful."

"Well it is." I said. "And I'm happy that it's powerful enough to heal both of us."

I put my arm around Lily. She rested her head on my shoulder and close her eyes. I guess she was seriously tired for being held hostage for five days. I wonder if she ate anything. Lily closed her eyes for a while until we heard a _Ding! _She open her eyes and Percy, Annabeth, Lily and I got out of the chariot and went out of the elevator.

"Wow," Lily said in amazement. "This is amazing."

"Wait, 'till you see the throne room." I said

We pushed the chariot to Olympus. As we pushed the chariot every nature spirit was looking at us. I seriously wished we have a horse or something to pull the chariot. That way we can ride on it and don't have to do all the pushing. As we got to the doors, Percy opened it. There we saw all of the gods that were twenty feet tall. Lily's mouth opened in amazement. I don't blame her. This was the first time she went here.

The gods looked at us. Ares glared at me. Aphrodite and Hecate saw Lily. Their faces were in shock becaues she has blood everywhere on her. Aphrodite glared at Ares as if it was his fault for this, even Hecate was glaring at him. Zeus and the other gods took a scoot their thrones to get away forn the angery women. Hepheatsus smiled at me as if it's going to be alright, if I don't get blasted to pieces by Ares. We bowed to the gods. Zeus first, then our parents.

"Now, explaiend to us what happen, Leo." Hepheastus said. "We all want to know what happen."

I took a deep breath and told then everything what happen. Lily, Percy, and Annabeth added some things that I forgot in our quest. When I mentioned about Lily being a hunter, Aphrodite and Hecate glared at Artemis. Then when I mentioned that I thought she was joinging the hunters, the two goddess glared at me as if they want to kill my guts out. I also mentioned where Lily slapped me twice. Lily smiled sheepishly, while Hepheastus nodded in approval of that and Aphrodite and Hecate were high fiving on that part.

When I said that Lily was captued by Echidna. Aphrodite and Hecate made a fit about that part. They were about to strangled me, but Poseidon and Apollo stopped them. I continue the story fast as I can so I won't get killed by one of the gods. After I finished the story, everything was sielnt.

"Dammit, he's telling the truth." Ares muttered. "Give me my chariot."

We pushed the chariot to Ares and it grew the size of him.

"Now, will all of you people excuss me, I'll be driving my chariot around Greece for a while." Ares said

Then he left in a gold flash. Hepheastus shook his head. "He needs to learn not to get addicted to that chariot."

All the gods nodded.

"Since you've defeated Echidna," Zeus said. "We're going to give you kids rewards. Hepheastus, you first."

Hepheastus nodded. "My, son you've done a good job. I want you to have this."

Then in a light flash, there was a small hammer that look like a toy. I held the hammer.

"A toy hammer?" I questioned him.

"Boy, it's not a toy hammer!" Hepheatsus said. "This hammer is a very speaical one. Use your fire on it."

I did as he told me. I use my "toy" hammer on fire. Then it grew. It was the size of a sword. I smiled. Percy's mouth drop as if this hammer is more better than his pen/sword. I use my fire again and the hammer turned back into a small hammer.

"Thanks, Dad!" I said

"And my granddaughter." Hecate said. "I would like you to have this piece of magic that I made."

Hecate use her levitation to bring the gift for Lily. It was some kind of stick, but then I realized it was a wand. A green wand. As the wand got close to Lily, she held the wand. It was a cool design. It had a white lily flower and a fire like carving on it.

"Thank you, grandmother." Lily said

"Use this well." Hecate said. "This wand was use from your ansestor James Taylor, my son. He made that wand with his rare powers that he got from me and now I pass that wand to you."

"Thank you." Lily said and she strap her wand to her belt next to her dagger.

"Now, me!" Aphrodite said and in a gold flash there was a green dress that was very similar to the dress form Lily's Aphrodite blessing. "I made this dress for you anniversary. I hope you like it."

"Thanks you, Mom." Lily said.

"Also here's some makeup." Aphrodite added

Makeup appeared in front of Lily. Lily started to sulking. She seriously hates makeup. Maybe I'll help her burn it when we get back to camp or give it to her siblings.

"Gee, thanks, Mom." Lily said in a bored voice

"Now, my son Percy." Poseidon said.

Poseidon took out a small box and he winked at Percy. Percy smiled and nodded. Everyone looked confused inculding me. What the heck is Poseidon talking about?

"Annabeth, may I talk to you outside for a moment?" Percy asked

Annabeth frowned and nodded. "Yes."

The two went out of the room.

"Three, two, one." Poseidon counted

Then on cue, there was a screamed of happiness. Lily and I turn to the entrance. The doors burst open. Annabeth was smiling happily and she was wearing a ring. A sea blue ring.

"I'm getting married!" Annabeth cried. "Percy proposed to me!"

"Congratulations." Lily said.

"Thank you." Annabeth said

"We should get back and tell everyone." Percy said. "Plus I need to tell my mom and Paul."

"You know your eighteen right?" I said. "Even though you guys are in marrying age, what about collage?"

"We're going to live either in an apartment that My mom offered or in a house." Percy said

Then Zeus cleared his throut. We looked at him.

"You all may go now." Zeus said. "Now we have to help Poseidon and Athena to make the wedding."

All the gods groaned instead of Aphrodite. I smiled and then we left. Percy and Annabeth were holding hands. Annabeth was talking about the wedding. She wanted Lily, Piper, and Rachel to be her bride's maids. Percy told us that he already asked Grover to be his best man and he agree. Also Percy is hoping that he can get a blue wedding cake.

"So when are you going to have the wedding?" Lily asked

"Not sure yet," Annabeth replied. "I mean Percy just propsed to me. Maybe around July."

"Since, Aphrodite was excited about it," Lily said. "I bet she'll plan the wedding quickly as possible."

Percy and Annabeth nodded in agreement. Lily was right. Aphrodite's favorite couples were Percy and Annabeth, Jason and Piper, Hazel and Frank, Nico and Ellie, and now Lily and I. Then we went into the elevator to go back to Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Plz Review!<strong>


	26. Chapter 26

**Killerninja123: Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 26: When you say you love me<p>

Leo POV

As we got back to camp, I raced down to my cabin. I pulled out my anniversary present for Lily. It was a little bit damage from the battle, but I had a little time. Also I forgot to give back Lily's necklace form my fight with Beatrice. I fix the present in twenty minutes and it was time for dinner. At dinner Percy told everyone that he proposed to Annabeth. Everyone cheered for them. Chiron was glad for them, while Mr. D was happy that Percy gets to be out of camp. As I was trying to eat my food, all of my siblings were annoying me with my love life as usual. They better shut up or else I'll lock them up in Bunker 9 forever until their dead and I'll have the whole cabin all to myself! They kept on asking annoying and stupid questions.

"So, Leo did you told Lily that you forgot?" Jake asked

"No." I replied

"Is it true Lily slapped you twice becaues you thought she was joining the hunter?" Nyssa asked

"I'm not going to answer that." I said

"Is it true that you guys were making out and gave her a hickey after you apologized to her?" Harley asked

I blushed on that part. "Shut up!"

"Do you think she's going to be angery at you that you forgot?" Emily asked

"Be quiet!" I shouted to be siblings. "Your annoying me!"

"No!" They all said

Then they started to ask more questions. If they asked one more personal question, I'll throw all of my siblings in a meat sack and throw them into a pack of angery wolves. I look over to Lily's table and it looks like her siblings are asking some questions too. Also she was fully healed, she looked brand new! Lily looked a little bit embarress when her siblings asked her a lot of questions, including Piper. As usual Piper was being over protective. After dinner, instead of going to the sing along I went to my cabin to get ready for our anniversary. Lily told me that we're going to meet at the beach. After I got ready I grab a bouquet of white and tiger lily flowers. I took a deep breath, I can do this. I went to the beach and wait for Lily. Then Jason came.

"Hey, man, have you seen Lily?" I asked. "She's taking a long time to get ready."

"Piper, the girls, and the rest of the Aphrodite siblings are giving her a makeover." Jason replied

"That's not good for her." I said

"Yeah." Jason said. "She might be out for a few minites."

I nodded. Then I heard some screaming and shouted. I turn and saw it was coming form the Aphrodite cabin. There I saw in the distance, Lily came out and she was fully dressd up. Her siblings were carrying makeup in their arms, but Lily shut the door and locked it with her powers. After that she was shivering.

Jason chuckled. "I'll leave the romace to you. Good luck on your anniversary, man."

Jason held out a hand. I smiled and shook it. "Thanks."

"Also take care of her." Jason said. "Besides, Percy and Annabeth aren't the only ones are going to be engaged soon."

I chuckled. I knew what he was talking about. After we shook hands, Jason walked to the Aphrodite Cabin. As he saw Lily he gave her a brotherly hug and went inside the cabin. I shook my head. Thank the gods, Jason doesn't act over protective over Lily like Piper does. At least he lets Lily do things on her own, but he is over protective of our relationship sometimes.

Lily smiled sheepishly as she walked to me. She was wearing the green dress the Aphrodite gave her, with her dagger and new wand on her waist.

"Sorry, I'm late." Lily apologized. "My sisters were doing a makeover again."

"It's alright." I assured her as I give her the bouquet of flowers. "Jason kept me company."

"He told me that he's planning to propose to Piper after our graduation next year." Lily mentioned. "I can't wait for Jason to be in the family. That way, Piper will get distracted and we'll spend time together."

Then Lily pulled out a box. It was in a wraping paper that has tools and fire on it. She handed to me and I look at it. I wonder what's inside. . .

"Happy Anniversary." Lily said as she blushed. "I made it myself with no help. I hope you like it."

I open the box and my eyes widen. There I saw a minature bronze dragon, with bronze wings, and ruby eyes. I look at Lily and at the dragon. It was a replica of Festus. I turned it on and it began to fly around me and perched on my shoulder.

"Festus II can turn into anything if you press on of the buttons." Lily added.

"I don't know what to say." I said.

"You don't have to say anything." Lily siad

I look at Lily. I got to tell her that I forget. If I don't tell her she'll find out any day and beat me up like the other girls did to Percy, Nico, and Jason. I wonder if Frank forgotten his anniversary? I bet he did.

I sigh. "Lily, I got to tell you something important."

"What is it?" She asked

I took a deep breath. I'm ready to tell her.

"I forgot our anniversary." I finally said. "I'm so sorry. When you told me about it at camp I totally forgot about it."

"Leo." Lily began to say

"You can be mad at me if you want." I started to go on.

"Leo, I-"

"Yell at me if you wish." I continue. "I deserved to get yelled at by you."

"Leo, I'm not-"

"If you want, you can beta me up and break-"

"Leo, I'm not mad at you!" Lily shouted to get my attention.

Now that struck me. The only thing I can say was. . .

"Huh?" I said stupidity

"I'm not mad at you." Lily repated. "I'm actually glad you told me the truth instead of lying to me. I can tell when you're lying."

"How?" I asked

"You have this certian look on your face that people think you're lying." Lily replied

"Oooohhhhh." I said in awed

"Anyway, I forgive you." Lily said. "At least you told me or else I'll eventually find out and beat you up like how the girls did to the guys. Leo, if you need to tell me something, you can tell me anything even if you forgot something, just tell me. I won't get mad at you, but I will get mad at you if you lied."

I smiled. I got out Lily's necklace. Lily smiled. I put the necklace ground her neck. Then I got out my box with Lily's present in it. I handed it to Lily. Lily open the box and her eys widen with happiness.

"A bracelet." She said softly. "A emerald green bracelet."

"Not just any breacelet." I said

Lily frowned. I put the bracelet on her wrist. There was a lily flower on the bracelet. In the middle was a ruby. I press the ruby and the bracelet turned into a polish, emerald shield. In the middle of the sheild has the both symbol of Hecate, Aphrodite, and Hepheastus.

"I love it." Lily said as she turn the shield back into a bracelet.

"It's not over yet." I added

"There's more?"

I nodded. "Do you have your Ipod with you?"

Lily nodded. She handed me her green Ipod. I turn it on and search for the song. I smiled and put the earphone in her ear and I place the other in mine. Then the song started to play:

_Like the sound of silence calling,  
>I hear your voice and suddenly<br>I'm falling, lost in a dream.  
>Like the echoes of our souls are meeting,<br>You say those words and my heart stops beating.  
>I wonder what it means.<br>What could it be that comes over me?  
>At times I can't move.<br>At times I can hardly breath._

_When you say you love me_  
><em>The world goes still, so still inside and<em>  
><em>When you say you love me<em>  
><em>For a moment, there's no one else alive<em>

_You're the one I've always thought of._  
><em>I don't know how, but I feel sheltered in your love.<em>  
><em>You're where I belong.<em>  
><em>And when you're with me if I close my eyes,<em>  
><em>There are times I swear I feel like I can fly<em>  
><em>For a moment in time.<em>  
><em>Somewhere between the Heavens and Earth,<em>  
><em>And frozen in time, Oh when you say those words.<em>

_When you say you love me_  
><em>The world goes still, so still inside and<em>  
><em>When you say you love me<em>  
><em>For a moment, there's no one else alive<em>

_And this journey that we're on._  
><em>How far we've come and I celebrate every moment.<em>  
><em>And when you say you love me,<em>  
><em>That's all you have to say.<em>  
><em>I'll always feel this way.<em>

_When you say you love me_  
><em>The world goes still, so still inside and<em>  
><em>When you say you love me<em>  
><em>In that moment, I know why I'm alive<em>

_When you say you love me._  
><em>When you say you love me.<em>  
><em>Do you know how I love you?<em>

As the song ended, Lily looked at me and smiled.

"Of course, I love you." Lily answered.

"I love you too." I said

I smiled and hugged her. We held on to each other tightly. I'm glad that I get to tell the truth. I'm glad she's with me right now. I really love it when she says that she loves me. It makes me safe with her. It makes me feel happiness. After we hugged we kiss under the night falling stars.

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Plz Review!<strong>

**Author's note:**

**This is not the last chapter. There's going to be a epilogue. A good epilogue! :)**


	27. 4 years later

**Killerninja123: Hope you like the last chapter!**

* * *

><p>four years later. . .<p>

Leo POV

I was breathing rapidly. Jason, Percy, Nico, Grover, and Frank were here. We were at Lily's cabin at camp, along with her parents. Jason was caliming down by patting me on the back. Percy was looking at his watch, Nico was looking at his sword, and Frank was twirling his bow. Lily is leaving camp and her apartment because her grandfather left her a house near Camp Half-Blood. We were outside of her cabin.

"Leo, just calm down." Jason said as he tried to calm me down. "You can do this."

"Yeah," I siad. "I can do this."

"You just need to ask her four words and that's it." Percy said

I nodded. "What if Lily rejects me?"

"Dude, she's not going to reject you!" Nico said. "You guys already gradurated from collage. If you pass collage, then you can ask her one little question."

"Easy for you to say." I said. "You and Ellie are already in collage. You guys are freshmen."

"But at least I asked her." Nico protested.

"Yeah, he did." Frank said. "He's already my brother-in-law, when I asked Hazel."

"I hope that's a good thing, Frank." Nico muttered

"Besides." Percy said. "If she does say yes, make me your best man!"

"Sorry, Perce." I said. "Jason already asked."

"Damn you, Grace!" Percy shouted at Jason

"Hey, you were Nico's, Grover's, and Frank's best man!" Jason protested. "So it's my turn."

"He does have a point." Frank agreed

"Yeah, he does." Grover said

Percy cross his arms and pouted a little.

"I wonder what's taking Piper, Hazel, Annabeth, Rachel, Ellie, Juniper, and Reyna." I wondered. "They should be here by now."

"There just getting some stuff for your big day." Jason said

"But Lily does say yes," I explained. "we're going to plan it in the spring. It's her favorite season."

"Leo, spring is like in May and April," Frank mentioned

"But in May it's more flowery and nicer, plus it's not that cold it's warm and hot." Percy added

The guys nodded. Percy does have a point. Then the girls came in. They were gasping for breath as if they were running to get all the supplies. Annabeth rubbed her stomach. Then she took out a bar and ate it. Percy shook his head. Annabeth is pregnat. She started to get pregnat after Lily and I graduated a few months ago.

"Did you asked her yet?" Piper asked

I shook my head. "She's still packing."

"But it's been an hour already." Annabeth said

"It's Lily." I said. "She likes to make sure if she has everything, so it takes her like a few minutes to check."

Hazel nodded. "If she does say yes, and after your big day, where are you going to have your honeymoon?"

"England." I replied. "Lily's ancestor, James Taylor has a house in London. She also inheritates the house, so were going to spend time there if she says yes."

"I think Lily will say yes." Annabeth said. "She loves you a lot and cares about you everyday."

Piper nodded. "Yeah, she always make sure everyday if your happy with her."

"I'm always happy with her." I said

"I'm ready!" Lily called from the cabin.

"Get out guys!" I hissed to them.

"But we want to see." Percy said.

"Then hide!" I said

They nodded and began to hide around the cabin. Lily came out of the cabin. She was wearing a green v-neck for mens, saggy pants, her green necklace, green bracelet, wand, dagger, black shoes, a lily flower hairclip, and her hair is cut short like a man's. She already cuts it today becaues it was getting too long yesterday. I think that style fits her, but I also like her other style too.

"Come on, let's go." Lily siad

"Sure, let's go to the beach first." I said

"Okay." Lily said agreeing.

We held hands and went to the beach looking at the ocean. In the corner of my eyes in a cave, I saw the guys and girls there. I sigh. Great I thought they'll stay at the cabin, but instead they follow me here.

"We should go now." Lily said. "My grandfather'll be waiting.

"Wait!" I said

"What is it?" Lily asked. "Did I forgot something?"

"Kind of." I replied

"What do you mean?" Lily questioned me.

I took a deep breath and exhaled out. I can do this. I went on one knee.

Lily looked confused. "What is this about?"

"Just something 'bout love." I answered

I put my hand in my pocket and took out the box, but I didn't want Lily to see it yet. I held her hand.

"Lily Aeneas Taylor." I said softly as I looked into her emerald green eyes. "We had a lot of great times together. Your first quest, our first kiss, our first date, our first anniversary, and our adventures that we had. I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?"

As I held her hand. I put the box on her palm and open it. Lily's eyes widen. The ring was red like fire and has a green emerald diamond in the middle. She began to cry. Lily was also smiling too. She was crying and smiling in happiness.

"Yes." Lily answered. "Yes. I'll marry you."

I smiled. I put the ring in her hand and I lift her up off her feet. We kissed, then Percy, Nico, Frank, Jason, Grover, Piper, Hazel, Annabeth, Rachel, Ellie, Juniper, and Reyna came out of hiding and started cheering. We broke apart and I put Lily down. We started blushing.

"Really?" I asked.

"What?" Percy questioned me.

Lily shook her head. "You should of told me everyone was here."

"They wanted to see how I propose to you." I explained. "plus they already planned our wedding."

"Is, Aphrodite a part of this?" Lily asked

"Sadly, yes." I replied. "She wants you to have a nice and perfect wedding."

"How did my parents take it when you aksed their permition?"

"Your dad wants to kill me." I shuddered. "Your stepmom is happy."

"How about Hepheastus?"

"He's actually okay, with it."

Lily smiled and I put my arm around her waist. She blushed. I kiss her on the forehead. The guys patted me on the back and the girls were talking to Lily. Then there was a gold flash. There was Aphrodite and Hepheastus.

"My daughter's getting married!" Aphrodite shouted.

"That's my boy!" Hepheatsus said. "You better be a good husband to her."

"I will." I said

Hepheastus patted my back. "Your mother will be proud."

"I think she is." I said smiling.

Without thinking I picked her up in bridal style. Lily's face turn bright red. I chuckled. I love it when she blushes. It makes her really cute.

"So you guys got all the supplies for the wedding?" I asked

Everyone nodded.

"We just need to know where the wedding will take place." Annabeth replied.

"How about here?" Lily suggested

"Of course!" Ellie siad. "That's where you guys spend time with each other when you guys are going on a date."

Lily nodded.

"Then lets get that party started!" Percy said

Everyone nodded instead of Lily and I. Then they went to the car and left. Lily and I were left alone. I put her down and carried her bags for her.

"They seemed seriously excited about this." I said

"Yeah." Lily said agreeing with me. "I think we should plan the wedding ourselves."

"No." I said. "I like to see them do this. It might be funny. You never know that might get any mistakes up for this."

Lily chuckled. I place both of my hands on her cheek. I just can't stop looking at her. Lily placed her hands on my shoulders. I kissed her passionalty. I'm glad I get to propose to her. I'm glad I'm going to spend the rest of my life with her and maybe we might have a family of our own.

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Plz Review!<strong>


	28. Author's note!

**Author's note:**

**Ther's going to be a sequal called: The Amulet of Aphrodite.**

**What's about?**

**It's about a fourteen year old named David. He has to go on a quest with his friends Bianca, Thalia, Darwin, and Percy (not Perseus Jackson who is Annabeth's boyfriend, this Percy is different from his appaerance) has to go on a quest to get Aphrodite's amulet back. Who stole the amulet? You'll see.**

**What are their last names? You'll be surprsied, but I can only tell you this: Thalia and David are related to each other. David has two siblings and Thalia has one sibling. There related becaues their moms are half sisters. Who are their moms? I think it's kind of obvious. And no it's not Petunia. She's married to a mortal.**

**Darwin? He's not an Athena's kid. He's half human, but half. . .something, but he's best friends with Percy like his father is best friends with Percy's father. **

**Bianca? Kind of obvious who her parents are. She's David's ex-girlfriend. Why she broke up with him? You'll find out. Bianca's father? She was named after you-know-who. Her mother? I think you'll find out.**

**Percy? He has a little sister named Andy. And if you guys know your mythology, after Perseus defeated Medusa and save Andromeda from the sea monster, they have a lot of children. One of these children is what Percy was named after. His father named him after one of Perseus's children becaues he can have the same innitionals has his him. Percy is a lot like his father, but he can act like his mother sometimes. His mother? Kind of obvious too. His sister has the same innitionals as his mother. Plus Percy has a very giant ego like his father. And I think we know someone that has a very giant ego like him.**

**Do you guess who are the parent of the four teenagers?**

**If you guys get it right, you guys are seriously good and know your characters well.**

**Anyway, Byeee!**

**-Killerninja123**


End file.
